Frosted Veil
by tysunkete
Summary: They met in the rain and in the rain it shall end. Atobe's cousin has transferred to Seigaku, and she finds herself torn between the two tensais. FujiOC plus others. [Incomplete]
1. Meeting in the rain

* * *

_  
Normal POV_

Sharp squeaks of shoes dragging along the floor and the constant rhythm of a ball repeatedly hitting a surface captured his curiosity. It was raining, and there was no shelter in sight, so who could be playing a ball game outdoors? The sky had darkened to an angry grey, raindrops mystifying the whole area.

Fuji Syusuke was drenched.

It wasn't his fault that he had lent Eji his umbrella thinking that the storm would clear up after he stayed back for a while. In fact, it had gotten heavier than before but he really needed to go home. Yuuta was coming home today and no way was he going to miss the chance to welcome him back.

With his tennis back slung over his shoulder, Fuji resigned to his fate and began his wet way back. But the suspicious noises of a tennis practice piped his interest. Playing in the rain was dangerous, and to no use – after all, tennis matches were cancelled when raining or played indoors.

Few minutes later, he found himself standing in front of a wall. A girl was dashing side to side, expertly hitting the ball right in the center of the wall, each time hitting the exact same spot. It is quite a feat to do such a thing in the rain. The ball would have an unpredictable mass every time it bounced off the floor, either soaking in more water or forcing some out.

The girl had noticed his arrival, he was sure of it. True enough, the girl caught the ball and turned to face him.

* * *

_The Girl's POV_

Sixty-five, sixty-six, sixty-seven…

It's raining.

It's raining but I'm playing tennis against a wall. Crazy, aren't I?

You would too actually, if tennis was your only way to vent out your frustrations. My smart parents had decided to move back to Japan after staying in Singapore for 15 years. Which is all my life so far. I love Japan, I really do. But telling me that I would start my life here from now on today is kind of overboard.

Last week, I reached Japan as a tourist. I've been bugging my parents for 4 years to bring me here on holiday. A proper holiday that did not involve business parties and meetings. So this was a real nice surprise from them. What was **not **nice was telling me today we are officially living here.

I mean... my friends? I never had the chance to tell them. Heck, **I **didn't even know. I have their contacts but saying "Oh, I'm living in Japan now." isn't the everyday sort of thing.

Speaking of friends... tomorrow's my first day of school. Seishun Gakuen or something like that. Dad said they have a pretty strong tennis team, which is good. But I hate being the new girl so I'm hoping this practice would earn me a cold or fever at least.

Eighty-two, eighty-three..

I heard some footsteps behind me and immediately knew I had an audience. As much I would like to hit the 100th ball, I can't concentrate until I know who that is behind me. Stopping the rhythm (what a waste) I turned around.

* * *

_Fuji's POV_

"Miss?" I approached her. "You should get home lest you fall sick."

"That's what I'm trying to do," she stated flatly, whilst eyeing my tennis bag. "Who are you anyway?"

"Fuji Syusuke," I flashed my usual smile.

"Kurogen Risaka."

"Do you attend school around here?" I asked.

"I was just informed that today."

So she was a foreigner. Apparently she wasn't happy about something.

"Then where are you from?"

She seemed surprised. "You understood that?"

"Are you saying I have such a low intelligence level that I couldn't understand simple Japanese?"

"Um, no. Just that.. never mind."

Of course I knew what she was talking about, her answer are so vague but straight to the point. But teasing her proved to have considerable results.

"I'm from Singapore, a Japanese-Chinese."

* * *

_Rika's POV_

Well. This Fuji Syusuke is certainly no normal teenager. No one has yet to keep up with the weird way I answer stuff but he proved me wrong just by interpreting the "I was just informed that today" remark. Anyone else would have gone 'huh?' or "You've just moved here?" **not** replying with a "You've-just immigrated-here-and you're-starting-school-tomorrow" kind of tone.

"So how about a match?" I offered.

"If you noticed, there is no proper court in sight. Plus the weather isn't appropriate," he pointed out.

"It's a challenge. First to hit a hundred times on the exact same spot on the wall wins. If you miss the spot you have to start over."

* * *

_Normal POV_

When a tensai is offered a challenge (by a girl no less) there is no way Fuji could turn it down.

"Winner gets the other to do anything for them?" Fuji suggested, his sadistic side was showing out.

Riska nodded in agreement and they got ready to start.

"One, two, three.. start!"

The two players ran back and forth to catch the ball. It was harder this time as the running space was smaller. Risaka kept up a fast constant speed while Fuji, who had never done this before, was behind her by 5 counts slowly getting used to it.

Pok. Pok. Pok. Pok.

In the end, Fuji won by 8 counts, as he sped up the last second.

"You are good at this," commented Risaka as they shook hands. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Go home and take a hot shower."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Ok then. Nice meeting you, Syusuke. See you around."

And she jogged off.

* * *

_Rika's POV_

What a waste of a perfectly good opportunity. Well, lucky for me. I should have brought my camera. When I called him "Syusuke", his eyes opened for the first time and they are so pretty! How does he see with his eyes closed anyway?

I could ask him next time, I thought, making my way home. The sky was clearing up and the rain droplets had reduced to a drizzle.

I could easily find him. The "Seigaku" printed on his track pants were such a dead giveaway.

* * *

_Fuji's POV_

"What an unusual girl," was Fuji's final thought as Risaka's back disappeared round the corner.

He had totally forgotten about Yuuta.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Risa-chan! Where were you?!"

Rika opened the door to reveal her father sitting on the couch reading the newspapers.

"For the last time, it's Rika. Not Risa. Plus you don't seems very concerned," pointing a look at the comfortable position he was in on the couch.

Her father waved a hand dismissively. "Well, there isn't anywhere you could actually run off to…"

"What about Kei-chan's place?"

"Possible," He replied. "Except for the fact you don't know the way there, and you left your phone and wallet at home so you couldn't have called him to pick you up. Now go take a shower, Risa-chan."

"Fine, fine." Rika headed for her room.

After another Japanese dinner, Rika was pacing up and down the house wondering if she had forgotten to pack something for her first day at school.

"Stop worrying, dear." A very amused mother of Rika commented. Rika had been walking up and down the stairs taking stuff, and one minute later bringing them down muttering "no, not needed." "By the way," she continued, "Kei-chan called when you were out."

"And you tell me this, now?!"

* * *

_Rika's POV_

Grabbing the nearest telephone, I dialed my cousin's number and waited for the annoying ring tone to end.

"Ore-sama speaking."

"Cut the ore-sama crap, Kei-chan." I rolled my eyes. Seriously, I didn't need that coming from someone I was close to.

"Ah. Imouto. How did you take the news?"

"Of me staying here for the rest of my life? Pretty good actually. Got over the whole shock thing with the help of a tennis challenge."

"Tennis challenge? Isn't it raining?"

"Some guy by the name of Fuji Syusuke played with me."

"Fuji Syusuke.. the name seems familiar to Ore-sama.."

"Atobe." A warning tone crept into my voice.

"Ah. He is from Seigaku?"

"Duh. 'Seigaku' was printed on his track pants."

"Then you would have met the tensai."

"Tensai? I thought Yuu-chan was the tensai." Yuu-chan, or Oshitari Yuushi was known as the tensai… or maybe so only at Hyotei?

"Risa-chan, have you been listening to my Hyotei-Seigaku matches?"

"Actually, no, because you go all 'ore-sama' on me."

A loud sigh could be heard over the line. I smiled.

"You remember Tezuka Kunimitsu then?"

"Of course." I swear beating Tezuka was the only goal in Kei-chan's life. ("What an insult to be played against with an injured arm.")

"Tezuka, the "undefeatable captain of Seigaku"..?"

"Yes, yes.. OH!" It suddenly became clear to me. All the stories I had sub-consciously listened to was coming back to me.

"Good. Now be a good girl and sleep. It's your first day at Seishun Gakuen tomorrow."

"Whatever Kei-chan. Night."

* * *

_Next Day_

I arrived at Seigaku on time, in fact, I woke up extra early partly due to the fact that I couldn't sleep, and also I didn't want to be late. I had collected my schedule from the office and the secretary was walking me to my class.

Upon reaching my class, the secretary lightly shoved me into the classroom, causing the teacher to pause in mid-lecture and the whole class stopped and stared. Fixing my eyes on the teacher, I was determined not to let the eyes bother me. Luckily, the teacher got over her shock and warmly pulled me to the center.

"You must be Kurogen Risaka," she smiled. "I'm Katsuya Umede, your form."

Katsuya-sensei made me face the class, so I was forced to take a look at the students. Almost immediately, I spotted Syusuke sitting at the right hand corner near the window seat with his eyes open staring at me. Obviously he was surprised, and to see his eyes again : Score!

Introducing myself.. I hate this.

"Hi, call me Rika. I come from Singapore. I know English and Chinese as well. I play tennis."

I felt a nudge on my shoulder but I refused to speak.

"Since Kurogen has introduced herself, I hope you all will be kind to her. Now I need someone to show her a-"

Before Katsuya-sensei could finish her sentence, Fuji interrupted.

"Sensei? I could show her around. We've met before."

"Ok. That's settled, so Kurogen, please take the empty seat behind Fuji for the time being until the new seating arrangement is drawn up."

As I walked to my seat, many jealous looks were thrown at me from the girls of the class... Did it have something to do with Syusuke?

My seat was the last row at the right hand corner, near to a window.

"As I was saying," continued Katsuya-sensei. "The homework from the holidays is to be handed up by today, latest 2 pm. That being said, the first period is yours." And she settled into her chair, the front row students instantly asking her about her holidays.

Syusuke turned around and greeted me with that smile of his.

"You didn't tell me you were transferring here."

"You didn't ask." Was my reply. "I think you did something that caused all the girls in class to hate me, you know."

"Maa.. not all. Try the girl beside you."

I looked to my left. There sat a girl doodling in a book. She had her hair tied in a ponytail and she seemed oblivious to the world. Wanting to prove my point, I reached over and tapped her shoulder. She looked up and shot me a slight smile.

"Hey. Atsuki Miwako here."

"Ok, you don't seem to hate me.." I muttered to myself. Fuji smirked upon hearing it, but I noticed Miwako did too.

"Do you know why?"

"Let's just say your friend Fuji there has a very big fanbase." He had fangirls?! Well. Not surprising really. If Kei-chan had some, Syusuke would definitely have more.

"Nya! Introduce me Fujiko!" a red-haired person turned around from his seat in front Miwako.

"Kikumaru Eji, Risa-chan. Risa-chan, Kikumaru Eji." A subtle evil glint flashed in Fuji's otherwise innocent eyes. I mean, Risa-chan?!

"Wait... You're Kikumaru Eji?" remembering Kei-chan stories.. "You are one of the Golden Pair, right? Kikumaru-beam… fast reflexes, plays acrobatic tennis..." _Gaku's rivial.._

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Aa. You just came from Singapore didn't you?" questioned Fuji. "And you didn't know me yesterday."

"I didn't know that you were the one who made the Higuma Otoshi."

"Ah. Connections with Oshitari?"

"Miwako," I turned to her to ignore Fuji but she was absorbed in her drawing again. It was detailed portrait of a girl getting ready to hit an oncoming tennis ball.

"You play tennis too right?"

She blinked as she digested this. A full second later, she protested, "No! Who told you that?!"

"Then what is that you are drawing?"

"Anyone could have drawn this pose, Rika-san."

"No, someone who never played tennis would not know the exact grip, stance and power behind that shot, which is clearly expressed in your drawing, even if you were a superb observer. You need at least the basics to picture all this out perfectly."

"Miwako-san, why don't you just tell her?"

"Shush you Fuji Syususke or I'll tell your fangirls it would be a good idea to steal your clothes while you are showering," Threatened Miwako.

She hit me as the quiet type so this was totally unexpected from her. Fuji shut up right away.

"I take it they did something to scar you for life?" I raised an eyebrow.

Miwako laughed. "I told them Fuji liked girls who were assertive, and for two weeks Fuji was literally running for his life from one class to the next."

"Fujiko's fangirls are scary, nya." Agreed Eji. "They cornered me that week to demand why Fujiko was such in a hurry."

Sensing eyes on my back again, I knew it was the girls.

I am so going to be dead.

* * *


	2. Enter Hyotei

A/N: This chapter is probably the one I'm most dissatisfied with, in both terms of writing style as well as plot line. I would gladly rewrite it if I could, but unfortunately I'm more focused on developing the storyline and I don't know how to go about it either. I can't write tennis scenes for peanuts, so I hope you'll forgive me this time. (and of course, this update is for Aiba.)

* * *

_Rika's POV_

The bell had just rung, signaling the end of my first day of school. Grabbing my bag, I headed for the classroom door with the intention of heading home to get my sleep. Stupid first day school insomnia.

But before I could step out of the room, a hand grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards some direction.

"Hey!" I shouted as I tried to release my wrist while hopping to keep up with whoever it was.

I turned, and as expected, it was Fuji. He was probably bringing me to the tennis courts as he had his tennis bag slung over his shoulder. And it better be quick. Girls were staring at me like I was some kind of prey…

Upon reaching the courts, he abruptly stopped. This was very weird.

"Syusuke? Fuji?"

He was not reacting to me, but I noticed his eyes where opened… and casted on a figure meters away from us, leaning on the gate.

It was Kei-chan!

"Imouto," he greeted, a hard gaze was trained on Fuji and I.

That was weird. Why are the two of them being so… stiff?! The grip on my wrist tightened, and I understood.

"Fuji." I pointed to the hand on my wrist.

"Saa. Gomen," he smiled and me, eyes closed again and he walked towards the entrance of the courts. He entered it without recognizing Kei-chan presence.

"Imouto," Kei-chan started again once Fuji was out of sight. "I didn't know you two wer-"

"We're not."

"Then why were you two doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"That."

"What that?"

"That that."

"What that tha-"

"HOLDING HANDS!" Atobe grabbed and shook me.

Wha?

"Atobe. For the last- actually first- time, Fuji and I are not an item. He was dragging me to this place."

"Good. He is too sadistic for you."

I rolled my eyes. I know being protective is kind of sweet, but this coming form Kei-chan was kind of comical.

"Dragging you? How dare he drag Ore-sama's imou-"

"Hi Yuu-chan!" I ran and hugged Yuushi who had just entered the scene, blatantly ignoring Atobe.

Yuushi stumbled as the full force of my weight slammed against him but he regained his balance and returned the hug. I leaned into his warmth, obviously enjoying his presence just to piss Atobe off. Hehe.

Fine. Maybe not just that. I had a crush on Yuu-chan 2 years back, then I, being stupid, went to confess... and to make a long story short, we decided it was better for me to stay as his God-sister.

Yuushi placed a light kiss on my cheek and smirked at the now gaping mouthed Atobe. Nice one.

"Like it in Japan?" he asked was we broke apart.

"Good so far," I answered, flashing an over-enthusiastic 'I-love-you' smile.

Before Yuushi could ask another question, Atobe grabbed him by his waist and dragged a smirking Yuushi off, shouting back, "We'll talk later, Imouto!"

I waited for Atobe to disappear round the corner, and then I laughed so hard until I collapsed to the ground, still laughing. The look on Kei-chan's face was simply precious!

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze. On instinct, I grabbed the arm and pulled it down. What I forgot to take note of was that I was on the floor, so the said victim tripped and fell on top of me.

Wincing due to the impact, I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with Fuji, his hands propping his body up, his face a few inches above mine with a very shocked look on it. I blushed automatically upon the close contact, but I couldn't help but laugh again on comparing Fuji's shocked look with Atobe's. Fuji stared as me as though I was crazy, but I guess laughter is infectious as he joined in a few minutes later.

"Ahem," a cough interrupted our banter and we swiveled our heads to look at the intruder... I mean intruders.

There stood the entire Seigaku tennis regulars, some faces flushed in embarrassment on the suggestive position we were in. Fuji got up and helped me up.

It was time to meet the regulars.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Kurogen Risaka," Inui spoke up, glasses glinted as he read from his data book.

"Born in Singapore, 2nd November 1992. 164 cm tall, 45 kg in weight. Has jet black hair, usually worn down. Her eyes are of degree 456 on the left, and 576 on the right. Has just decided to wear contacts. Hobbies include drawing anime fanart, sailing and playing tennis. Also known as the Illusion spinner in her previous school due to her uncanny ability to control the spin of the ball. Special moves include faux phantom, light smash and zero gravity serve. Fangirls after A–"

"Okay!" Rika stopped Inui in mid-rant. "They don't have to know that, data man, Inui."

"Oh? You know us?" Inui whipped out a pen and got ready to jot any information from her.

"Nice to meet all of you in person," Rika bowed. "Tezuka, the "undefeatable captain of Seigaku" as so affectionately dubbed." _by Kei-chan._

Tezuka nodded in head in response. "Likewise."

"Oishi, one of the Golden pair. Known for your moon volley."

Oishi smiled and bowed.

"Taka-san, goes 'burning' mode when you hold a racket."

"Nice to meet you, Risaka-san."

"Momoshiro, dunk smash and jackknife."

"Call me Momo-chan," he grinned.

"Kaidoh, boomerang snake shot."

"Fshh.."

"Lastly, Ryoma, Young prodigy, famous for your twist serve, side step and Drives."

"Yo," and he tipped his cap further down.

[It's not that Rika knows their faces, it's just that she's saying it to the whole group of them, so whoever's called will respond.

"Interesting, interesting," mumbled Inui as he continued to scribble in his book.

"Risa-chan," Rika turned to face that voice.

"Yes Syusuke?" she asked while her left eyebrow twitched.

"Keigo Atobe is your cousin right?"

"Yes..." she eyed him. "Why not brother though? He calls me imouto."

"Different surname," he instantly replied.

"Step-brother then?" she countered.

"Atobe is living with his parents... unless you live with a single parent."

"Fine, fine."

"Then are you dating Oshitari Yuushi?"

"Wha- what? No!" Rika shook her head violently. "Though I wanted to..." she added under her breath.

"Wanted to?"

"Yeah. I –hey!" Rika glared at Fuji. Her most embarrassing moment of her life was not going to be narrated in front of these people. Or anyone for that matter.

"Everyone, do your warm ups. We will meet on the court in 20 minutes," Tezuka's voice rang through the air and the regulars went off in separate directions, some to change, some to stretch.

"Risa-chan, stay and watch our practice," Fuji smiled and walked off.

"Yeah, Risa-chan! Stay, nya!" Eji shouted as he bounded after Fuji.

Thanks to Fuji, "Risa-chan" is going to stick.

Sighing in defeat, Rika entered the courts and immediately stopped short at the scene before me. The benches were filled with students. This was just a practice for goodness sake! Cheerleaders were unnecessary. Amidst the crowd, she spotted Miwako sitting in the front row bench, sketch book in hand.

* * *

_Risa's POV_

"Hey Miwako," I greeted as I slid into the empty seat beside her. "I never thought to find you in a place like this."

"Why not?"

"You just seem the quiet type. Not the "I'll-cheer-till-my-voice-is-hoarse" kind of person."

She chuckled. "True. I'm here to analyze their form."

"Oh. Mind if I see your sketch book?"

She shook her head no and handed me the book. I flipped open the black cover and was face to face with a detailed portrait of Tezuka, in his famous stance of the zero shiki drop. I gaped at the picture, wondering how in the world she could capture a moment like that on paper. It was simply unbelievably breathtaking. The second page was of Fuji, in his finishing pose of the Higuma Ootshi. The third consisted of the Golden pair, Eji in the air as the decoy and Oishi below to back him up.

Page after page, beautifully shaded drawings caught my attention, half of me wanted to flip to the next page, but the other half couldn't help but spend a few more minutes taking in every detail.

Yet it was the very last drawing that held my mind. It was a group picture of Hyotei, Atobe in his 'Ore-sama' mode, Yuushi with Gakuto sharing a knowing look, Kabji acting as Atobe bodyguard, Jiroh being his sleepy cute self plus Chou and Shishido cracking up at some joke. It was then that she realized it had been a long time since she spent time with the rest of the regulars of Hyotei.

"I should have asked Kei-chan to bring me to Hyotei just now..." I sighed.

"Nothing to fear, Ore-sama is here." A voice boomed beside me, scaring me half to death.

"Kei-chan! What are you doing here?" I blinked. "And why are you wearing the Hyotei p.e uniform?"

"It's because, Risa-chan," another voice whispered into my ear. "We are playing a friendly match against Seigaku."

Whipping my head around, I found Yuushi grinning at me.

"Where's Ga-chan?"

"Here!" an extremely hyper voice shouted as the owner wrapped his arms around me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Can-n't bre-eat-he..."

Gakuto released me as suddenly as he hugged me. Looking up, I found myself in front of the whole Hyotei regulars I was wishing for a while ago. I jumped up and hugged them individually, even Kabaji, who awkwardly squeezed me back.

"Shishi, nice haircut," I smirked.

"Aww shut up."

"Chou, nice to finally see you on the team. And I can't believe you teamed up with **him **of all people to play doubles."

Choutaru smiled and grinned. "Of course, since Shishido-san was being a real bastard then, why not let me to help him out?"

The rest of the regulars stared at Chou in shock. "Did he just... swear..?"

"Ji-chan! It's nice to see you energetic for once," I commented. The usually sleepy headed player was bouncing up and down.

"Fuji Syusuke's here! Did you know? Fuji Syusuke!"

"Yep!" I smiled. How **not** to love his cuteness!?

"Ne, Atobe. Will I play against him again?"

"No, Yuushi is."

"But Yuushi played against him before and lost!" Jiroh whined.

"So did you," inserted Yuushi, clearly offended." And if you had been awake, you would know that I'm playing doubles with Gakuto against the Golden Pair."

"Then who is…?"

"Usu." Kabaji stepped forward.

Jiroh pouted childishly.

"Aww, cheer up. It's Echizen you're playing against Ji-chan."

"Meh… he can't do that move that the ball suddenly disappears..."

He was giving me his puppy-dog look. So cute! I ruffled his hair affectionately. It had been a year since I saw them (except Atobe), and they had certainly changed a bit. Realizing I was still holding Miwako's sketchbook. Bowing to her in apology, I said, "Sorry for ignoring you. Heh. I guess I got a bit carried away."

"It's okay," she replied, her eyes transfixed on the Hyotei regulars. "But I can't believe you know them! Especially **him**!"

Obviously, she was referring to my one and only cousin, the richest (and most arrogant) tennis player in the region, a national level player, Atobe Keigo.

"And you said you weren't here to** fangirl**." I teased. "Oh. Where's your 200 memb-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a loud chant was coming form the side fence.

_Kastu no wa Hyotei! Makeru no Seigaku! Kastu no wa Hyotei! Makeru no Seigaku! _

I sweatdropped. "It's not very nice to shout that you know."

_First match! Doubles 1! Kikumaru-Oishi pair from Seigaku against Oshitari-Gakuto pair from Hyotei!_

"Well, I guess it's time," said Yuushi, receiving his racket from Gakuto.

"Cheer for us, Rika-chan!" Gakuto waved as he and Yuushi entered the court.

"Take note of your stamina!" I shouted back.

_Kikumaru-Oishi pair against Oshitari-Gakuto pair! Oishi to serve! Match commence!_

Golden pair against Dirty pair. I'm so excited! It would be the first time watching Hyotei and Seigaku battle instead of hearing it from Kei-chan. Both pairs adopted the Australian formation, Yuushi targeting Oishi and Eji and Gakuto teach trying to prove each was the better acrobat.

Pok. Pok. Pok. Lob.

"Heh. Got you!" shouted Eji as he hand-flipped into the air without his feet touching the ground. "Kikumaru Beam!"

But Gakuto merely smirked. "Hn."

"Higuma Otoshi!"

I whistled low. Yuushi's form was better than ever.

_15-0!_

Yuushi and Gakuto hi-fived and got ready for another serve.

In the end, it was Gakuto's stamina which caused them to lose the last game.

_Match to Seigaku! Game set and match to Seigaku, 6-4! _

"Sorry, Yuushi," sighed Gakuto, "My fault again…"

"It's alright. We had fun." Yuushi consoled him.

_Doubles 2! Momoshiro-Kaidoh pair from Seigaku against Shishido-Choutaru pair from Hyotei! Choutaru to serve! Game commence!_

This is definetely's Silver Pair's game. Though, Momo and Kaidoh aren't bad themesleves.

_Match to Shishido-Choutaru pair! Game set and match to Hytoei, 4-6!_

"All right!" I cheered.

_Singles 3, Echizen from Seigaku against Jiroh from Hyotei! Echizen to serve! Game commence!_

_Match to Echizen! Game set and match to Seigaku, 6-3!_

"Did you see his twist serve! It bounced right into the direction of my face!" a hyper Jiroh bounced back to us. Jiroh was probably the only person who could lose a game and be so excited about it. [But since he's so cute, we forgive him ;)

_Singles 2, Fuji from Seigaku against Kabaji from Hyotei! Kabaji to serve! Game commence!_

Now this was interesting.

_Match to Fuji! Game set and match to Seigaku, 6- 4!_

Aa. Fuji is such a risk taker, counting on Kabaji's body mass to 'out' a Higuma Otoshi. But the original Higuma Otoshi was really something to watch.

_Singles 1, Tezuka from Seigaku against Keigo from Hyotei! Keigo to serve! Game commence!_

Oo. Finally I get to see Kei-chan play.

_Match to Keigo! Game set and match to Hyotei, 6-7!_

Keigo won, but Seigaku's buchou was really something. I heard he has a move known as Tezuka-zone... and he didn't even use it..

_Tie Breaker! Kurogen from Seigaku against Oshitari from Hyotei!_

Wha-at? Why was my name called?! This was a joke right? I looked to my left to see Yuushi offering his hand.

"I can't!" I refused to get up from my seat. "I don't even have a racket!"

"Here," Gakuto shoved me his.

"I'm wearing a skirt!"

"You have shorts under that don't you?"

I sighed. Looking at his racket in my hands, I guess I had no more excuses. "You owe me one, Yuu-chan," I glared at him. But inside I was bubbling with excitement. It had been a year since I last played with him.

Once I stepped unto court, whispers started.

_That's a girl right?_

_Duh, she's wearing a skirt._

_Then what is she doing on court?_

Then from the Seigaku regulars:

_Eh?? What's Risa-chan doing on court?_

_She's Kurogen Risaka, Eji. That was her name being called. Though I'd like to know why…_

_That Atobe… it's his fault, I'm sure of it…_

"Don't mind them Rika-chan," said Yuushi, whilst he bounced the ball a few times before tossing it over. "Show me your zero-gravity serve."

"Heh. Sure."

I bounced the ball up and down and flipped the racket a few times to get the feel.

"Wait. What happened to Hiyoshi? Isn't he the substitute?"

"He's running a fever."

Deciding that I was ready, I tossed the ball into the air, waited for the ball to fall till it was slightly over my head, and performed my zero-gravity serve.

I could hear some people saying,

_Can she even play tennis? _

_That's not a proper serve._

I smirked. They'll never know what hit them.

The ball flew towards Yuushi, heading directly towards his racket, it seemed like the ball was meant to be hit. But no. Instead, the ball shot up the last second before it touched the racket and plummeted down in a shocking speed comparing to its movement a while ago and landed next to Yuushi's feet. Yuushi didn't bother to hit the ball, he knew it was coming.

_Fujiko!! Did you see that?!?_

_Aa. She uses the racket to give it more spin when she served. _

Damn tensais like him. But it's not like he could counter it.

_15-0!_

My serve again, but this time, I served normally. I wanted to play a match, not win the service game. This time, I wanted to see Yuushi perform.

Pok. Pok. Pok. Lob. Smash.

"Higuma Otoshi!"

_15 All!_

This went on for quite a while, until we were tied at 5-5.

"Hey, Risa-chan is good!" Eji whispered excitedly. "It's Oshitari she's going against."

Meanwhile, at Hyotei…

"They aren't playing seriously," commented Atobe.

"Did you expect them to play seriously?" questioned Shishido.

"Not really," admitted Atobe. "But this is so boring! Rika hasn't even showed her Fauxphantom."

"True," Gakuto grinned. "Oi!" he shouted, causing Oshitari to lose the ball.

_40 All!_

"LOSER SINGS 'VALENTINE KISS' FOR THE WINNER RIGHT AFTER THE MATCH!"

"Good job, Gakuto," nodded Atobe.

"Heard that, Risa-chan?" Smirked Yuushi. "You are so singing it for me."

"Eat my dust, Yuu-chan. And it's Rika," she mirrored his smirk. "If you sing it, you will do a striptease for Gakuto."

"Don't count on it." Yuushi threw the ball and served.

I received it with little effort and sent it back. Yuushi returned it and I got ready to perform my special move, FauxPhantom. Flipping my racket to a reverse grip, I spun around the exact moment the ball came in contact with the racket, giving the ball an extreme spin that flew towards Yuushi in a blurry image.

The ball moved as though there were two of them, one beside the other, and Yuushi didn't bother trying to return it.

_Game to Kurogen, 6-5!_

"You were saying?"

Unexpectedly, Yuushi smirked. "4 left."

"And 4 is enough for me to win this game." I countered, throwing the ball in the air and smacking it back, performing the Zero Gravity serve.

The ball flew directly to his racket, but this time something was different about Yuushi. Just as the ball shot in the upward direction, Yuushi passed his racket to his other hand in a fluid motion, and delivered a backhanded smash.

"What the-"

_0-15!_

Not believing it, I tossed the ball up and did it again. Similarly, he smashed it down.

_0-30!_

_0-40!_

Are you sure you want to continue with that serve of yours, Risa-chan?" he taunted. "I believe I can break your Fauxphantom as well."

"Shut up Oshitari," I panted. "This match has been dragging for too long."

I didn't have the stamina the guys had. Exhaustion had already rooted deep into me since the third game and I knew I didn't have the energy to last at my best. If Yuushi could really break my Fauxphantom, he was obviously going to win. BUT THERE WAS NO FREAKING WAY THAT I'M SINGING 'VALENTINE KISS' IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE.

"Hey Rika," he peered at me with concern. "Give up this game."

"No way. I am NOT singing that."

"I'll withdraw too. Then I don't owe you anything."

I considered his proposal. It was true that I wasn't going to win this game anyway. But that arrogant genius just had to rub it in. Hmph.

I nodded at Yuushi who informed the referee of our decision.

_Kurogen and Oshitari game is a no game!_

Yuushi walked over to my side of the court. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, my racket on the ground, my hands on my legs supporting my body weight. It has been a long time since I've played with a boy and with Yuushi no less, even if he went easy on me.

"Come on," he pulled my arm over his shoulder and supported me out of the court. "Atobe is going to kill me..."

I grinned at his mutter. Before we could go up the stairs, Seigaku's tennis team came rushing to me.

"You are good, Risa-chan!"

"Saa, are you all right?"

"Can you stand?"

"BURNING! GREAT JOB!"

"Fssh.."

"Don! You're a stronger player than I expected."

"Mada mada dane."

"Shut up, Ryo-chibi," I smirked as he spit out the Ponta he was drinking. "And thank you Mitsu for not commenting on anything."

"MITSU?!" they exclaimed, including the Hyotei regulars who came to me after realizing I wasn't going up. Even Fuji had his eyes opened.

"Erm… can someone bring Tezuka and Keigo back to earth?" I sheepishly asked, noticing the way both captains had gone into 'empty-shell' mode.

* * *

Later… 

"Sorry, Tezuka-san," I apologized to the buchou.

"Aa." He nodded in acceptance. "It hit Atobe pretty hard." He looked over to Atobe who was still standing there in shock.

"Jiroh, do me a favour and wake him up?" I turned to the said person who was poking Atobe.

A mischievous look was upon Jiroh. He leaned forward and licked Atobe's cheek.

"Wha?" Atobe snapped to face Jiroh who was smiling. "Not here, Jiroh!"

"Not here... hmm?" I drawled out. The others looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you insinuating that ore-sama does inappropriate things with Jiroh?"

"Nothing, nothing."

* * *


	3. Miwako's trouble

* * *

"Good game," Miwako stepped in, still clutching her sketch book. "I caught your pose on paper, though; you really need to work on your stamina."

"Ah. Miwako-san, you're a hundred percent right," Inui scribbled into his notebook. "You'll need a training schedule to work on that."

"Training schedule?" Rika's face formed a frown. Since when was she training?

"Saa... you were called to play the tie breaker..."

A plump smiling lady entered the now circle. "Hyotei Gakuen," she greeted.

"Ryuzaki-sensei," everyone inclined their heads.

"Fuji's right," Ryuzaki-sensei began. "You're... you can say, part of the regulars now."

"But isn't this a guys team?"

"Well... the board of directors organizing the competitions had made a new rule to include female players, or rather; they decided to combine both the female and male divisions this year."

"Aa," Atobe nodded. "That's why we've already started the ranking matches for the girls. Plus you can count on meeting Ru-chan on the courts."

Rika's face lit up considerably.

"So," Ryuzaki-sensei continued. "Since our girls' team is recreational, there isn't really a team of girls to choose from. Tezuka and I will be holding the ranking matches for the girls next week, and obviously, Risaka, you are going to participate, and we expect you to make the team."

The Seigaku regular took this in.

"So what positions are the girls to play?" Momo ventured.

"As long as there are two females in the doubles and one female single player."

"So there is a chance some of us won't be able to play right?" Taka-san voiced out.

"Tch, mada mada dane," Ryoma pulled his cap down.

"Don't be so arrogant Echizen," Ryuzaki chided. "You might not be playing."

"That is all," Ryuzaki dismissed them. "And good game everyone."

* * *

_Miwako's POV_

Rika's game made me realize how much I missed tennis. But it's not like I could pick up a racket and play. I rubbed my wrist unconsciously. No, it went much deeper…

The sound of a tennis ball whipped my head towards an old alleyway. It was coming from the abandoned court which was cut in half with a concrete wall when a developer decided to build a road through the lane. The court was not used anymore, since the only way to play was 'Squash-style'.

The sounds stopped, before starting again. This time, the squeaks of tennis shoes were not heard. Curious, I cautiously entered the alleyway to find myself greeted with the sight of the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu.

He was in the stance of Tezuka zone. That explains the unusual absence of the shoes' friction. I watched transfixed as the ball bounced off the wall and returned to him, all while not even moving a step. It had been a year since he revealed this move of his, but up till now, I could never understand how it worked.

Tezuka stopped the next ball and turned around. "Miwako-san," His voice was filled with slight surprise.

"Tezuka-san," I greeted back. "Sorry to disrupt your training."

"It's all right."

And we fell into an awkward silence. About a minute our blank gazes held, before I fidgeted.

"It's not safe for you to walk home along. I'll accompany you."

"Ah. No, it's okay. I walk home along everyday."

"Even, so you shouldn't let your guard down."

"I let out a slight chuckle at the phrase. "I was wondering when you would say that."

"Sou ka."

And we fell into silence once more.

"Continue your training," I spoke up. "Sorry for disturbing."

"I'll walk you home."

Even though no voices were raised, I knew an argument when I heard one. We held our defiant stare, before I comprised.

"I'll wait for you to finish, then you can walk me home, okay?"

He contemplated for a while before nodding. Making myself comfortable on a bench (it WAS a tennis court after all); I closed my eyes and let my mind drift.

_flashback_

"_Miwako, you should try out for the regulars,"_

_I looked up and saw the face of Fuji._

"_You know I can't, Fuji-kun."_

"_I had a friend," he ignored me. "He injured his arm and went for therapy in Germany. It took him months of perseverance, but he made it. You stopped without trying, Miwako."_

_His blue eyes pierced mine and it instantly quelled the retort on my tongue._

_end_

Try? It's not that easy, Fuji Syuusuke. Since that day, I haven't got the guts to touch a racquet.

A tennis ball that shot over my head shook me out of my thoughts. Tezuka's minimal expression shifted from shock to frustration to worry to apologetic.

"It didn't hit you right? Sorry, it was careless of me."

I got up and tossed the ball back. For the Tezuka Kunimitsu to miss an easy ball... it was unthinkable. I watched him carefully this time, hoping for him to slip up again.

I was rewarded.

As the ball flew back to him, he lifted his arm to deliver a returning shot. But he did not fully out stretch his arm when his body froze. The ball shot past him and I dodged and caught the ball.

His eyes met mine, and he knew that I knew. He was the one Fuji was talking about. Of course, he disappeared during the holidays. Tezuka Kunimitsu, I guess we all have something we'd never want to talk about.

I walked over to him and handed the ball over.

"Miwako san," Tezuka spoke, breaking the silence. "Fuji told me about your condition..."

Fuji did WHAT?!

"..and I would like you to try. I don't know how hard it is for you, but for the previous tennis buchou of Nakamura High to quit after 3 continuous championships under her lead..."

"How... do you know that I was the buchou of..."

Hell, even Inui didn't know.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Tezuka stared passively at her and refused to answer. Miwako lowered her head slightly and stared at the ground. Tezuka looked her uncomfortably... was she crying?

Miwako shoulders stared shaking and Tezuka swore... inwardly, of course.

"Hey..." he reached out to comfort her but the muffled sounds grew to uncontrollable giggles. Miwako clutched Tezuka in support and continued her tirade. Tezuka did not get it.

"I'm sorry but..." Miwako stopped to breathe. "All these years, that's the most I've ever heard you speak in a sentence!"

Tezuka frowned slightly and his eyebrow went a millimeter up skeptically.

"Sorry. Really," Miwako straightened her face. "As for my problem... it's not that easy to play again... I haven't touched a racquet for three years."

"I guess I can tell you what happened, but it's something I would rather forget... if I could."

"I was playing against Komi Furada of Seichimura High. She was the strongest powerhouse player in middle school, even better than the guys. We got into tie-break, but neither of us wanted to give up. She shot a powerful smash at me, I tried to return it, but my racquet hit the floor while I pushed back, and the top part snapped off. It implanted itself into the referee, and the ball... flew to the audience and knocked my mother unconscious for two months. The referee never walked the same again."

"You see Tezuka-san... I'd rather not hurt anyone again, accident or not."

"Miwako-san, at least try holding the racquet."

Miwako blinked. Had he been listening to her?

Tezuka's stare eventually made her reach out and grasp the racquet he offered. She allowed her hand to fumble around the grip but a flashback stroke her mind and she immediately let go. She looked up and met Tezuka's encouraging eyes. Miwako willed herself once more to touch it – it had felt good. She clasped both hands around the racquet, forcing her body to stay when her fingers twitched. Another pair of hands closed around hers, refusing her hands to make their escape. She relaxed under the comforting presence. And she smiled.

She had done it.

That is, until she realized Tezuka was indirectly holding her hands and she blushed darkly.

"Umm… Tezuka-san... you can let go now…"

Tezuka let go as though her hands were on fire. He refused to look at her and strode a few steps away.

"Let's see if you remember how to hit a tennis ball."

Miwako nervously fiddled around with the racquet and held it as she remembered. It felt slightly odd without the warm presence. Tezuka tossed the ball, and Miwako moved to returned it. However, as she stepped back, the day of the incident flashed strongly past her mind and she dropped the racquet in shock. She sat down and retrieved the racquet from the ground.

"Your racquet might be damaged."

Tezuka came over and knelt in front of her.

"Push yourself, Miwako. Tennis isn't something you should just give up."

Miwako nodded and agreed to try again.

The same thing happened, but she was slowly getting used to it. Tennis isn't something she should give up.

She tried again.

He was right. Tennis was her friend.

Once more.

Tennis made her anti-social self in middle school to become the buchou of the tennis team. It gave her life; it gave her a sense of completeness.

Once more.

But most of all, it gave her happiness.

Once more.

She swung the racquet with has much willpower as she could and returned the ball. She gaped. Obviously, she never expected it hit it. Not believing it, she motioned for Tezuka to throw it again. She returned it.

Breaking into a smile, she walked over to Tezuka and handed him the racquet back. Part of her wanted to scream in elation, part of her wanted to bask in the sensation of her life back, but the strongest feeling of all was that she wanted to hug Tezuka to death for helping her.

And she did just that.

Miwako pulled back a second later, mentally slapping herself. He was Tezuka Kunimitsu for goodness sake! Her face flamed red, and she refused to look at Tezuka.

"Let's go home."

"Aa."

Miwako skipped her way home. Her face held a grin that seemed impossible to wipe off. Unknown to her, Tezuka had a smile on his own lips.

* * *

_Rika's POV_

Miwako was troubled. I could tell it. But somehow, she seemed… happy? It didn't make sense. I waited until the bell rang signaling the end of school, before asking her out for ice-cream.

"Ice-cream? Sorry, Risaka. I got something important." And she rushed out of the classroom door.

Was it just me, or was she carrying a tennis bag?

"Fuji," I turned to ask him. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"Saa… who knows? You want to follow her?"

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"You want to know don't you? How about you Eji?"

"Hoi?"

"We're going to follow Miwako today."

"Sure! Let's call Oishi and Inui along!"

I shook my head. These boys…

"Aren't you curious, Risa-chan?"

He got me there. Plus I didn't have anything this afternoon…

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

_Normal POV_

Miwako rushed to the 3-A classroom.

"Tezuka-san! Tezuka-san!"

Tezuka looked up at the voice. It was Miwako.

"I was wondering if… you could train me again…" she fiddled with her bag strap. "I can't seem to serve properly."

Tezuka blinked at her before nodding.

They made their way out of the school gate. Tezuka didn't think Miwako wanted to practice in school, and Miwako was grateful that Tezuka understood. Unknown to them, Fuji, Risaka, Inui and Eji were hiding behind the school gate.

"This is unexpected…"

"Since when was Tezuka-buchou with Miwako?"

"Where's Oishi?"

"He had an appointment, nya."

Tezuka and Miwako went to the street tennis courts. The courts were all filled except the adjacent court.

Tezuka bounced a ball to her. "Show me."

Miwako nodded. She threw the ball in the air and jumped, but when she was going to hit it, her eyes widened and she landed without hitting the ball.

"I feel like I'm going to smash the ball into someone…"

"GET UP! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Tezuka and Miwako looked over to the other court. A young boy steadied his racket before a tennis ball shot at him with no warning. With much difficulty, he returned it, only to be hit in the face with another incoming shot.

"WEAKLING!"

The boy got up once more and tried again, only to be hit in the wrist by another ball. He dropped his racquet in pain, and could only wait for the next shot to hit him. Miwako ran forward and diverted the shot.

"What are you doing?" She demanded the boy's opponent. He was a guy around his mid twenties.

"He wanted me to teach him tennis, that's what I'm doing."

"You hurt his wrist on purpose!"

"It's not my fault he can't return my shots."

"He's just a kid!"

"Kid or not, he's just too weak!" he sneered. "His father paid for the lesson, so move away bitch, I need to fufill my duty."

The man served again, this time purposely aimed at Miwako's face. She flinched slightly, waiting for the ball's impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Tezuka in front of her.

"Go tell your father, he'll understand," Miwako turned to the young boy behind her and sent him off.

"Oi, boy, get out of the way," he motioned to Tezuka, smirking. "Unless you want to hurt that arm of yours again..."

He knew that he was Tezuka Kunimitsu. This was not good. If Tezuka got hurt again because of her…

"Bastard. I'll play you. Tezuka, be the referee." Miwako gripped her racquet harder. She was fuming.

"Miwako, are you sure..."

"Do it." Her buchou personality was coming out.

Tezuka remembered how he had overcome his injury. It also took something like this to snap him out of his problem. Maybe this could work for her. At the very worst, he would step in.

"You serve," Miwako tossed the ball to him.

"Why? Don't you know how to serve?" He taunted. Miwako said nothing but readied her racquet.

He shot the ball over but Miwako easily returned it. After all, she had been practicing. Plus, she wasn't the buchou of Nakamura High for nothing. The first game ended 1-0, favor to Miwako.

"Ah? I was just warming up," He drawled. "Your serve."

Miwako clutched the tennis ball tightly… she could do this... she could do this. Miwako tossed the ball upwards and jumped.

"Fault!" Tezuka called.

Miwako cursed inwardly. Once again, she tried.

"Double fault! 1-1!"

She sighed. She could do this.

However, before she could serve, a ball slammed her on her cheek.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" he sneered.

Miwako narrowed her eyes. His guy… had no right to play tennis!

"If you're so weak, don't challenge me. I have to teach that kid his lesson."

"What lesson? You're only inflicting pain!"

Eyes burning with fire, she recounted how she had hurt the referee years ago. No way was she going to make a mistake like that. Never again. Gripping the racquet as though her life depended on it, she tossed the ball into the air and swung with all her might. Perhaps she was too focused on teaching the man a lesson, but Tezuka had a first row seat to her move. Unconsciously, she had flipped the racquet ninety degrees so that the frame impacted the ball which caused it to fly at an amazing speed.

It was her slice serve.

The man was stunned.

"Game to Miwako, 2-1!"

Simply put, Miwako trashed him.

"Game to Miwako, 6-1!"

Miwako smirked. She did it. She remembered tennis. Straightening up, she pointed her racquet at the man.

"To quote Echizen-kun, 'mada mada dane'."

The guy frowned and swore. Without warning, he served a ball at her face, but fortunately she turned away in time but her glasses flew off.

"Are you alright?" came the voice of Tezuka. He handed her her specs that dropped.

"Yeah. But that man…" she looked around.

"Has run off." He finished. "It was a good game. But some slight effects will still linger, like how I couldn't return some shots that day. It take time and practice."

* * *

"Fuji! Where are you going?" Risaka half-whispered.

"Business." Was all he replied. Fuji left the hiding place where Rika, Eji and Inui were. Stalking to the man who just played Miwako and lost terribly, he glared and smirked at him. Gulping, the man flinched under his piercing gaze.

"Ww-hat do you want?!"

Fuji smiled eerily but said nothing. Fuji stepped closer, and closer and closer, until the man discovered he could not take any steps back. He had reached the wall.

"You don't want to know what I can do," Fuji turned his gaze full force. "Just make sure I don't see you again."

The man nodded wordlessly, obviously frightened out of his wits. Fuji stepped back and he scuttled away.

"Fuji!" Fuji turned and saw Rika. "That was… really cool."

"Sou ka." He smiled.

"Fuji-kun? Risaka?"

Both of them realized that they had blown their cover. Whoops.

"What are you two doing here?" Miwako demanded.

"Four of us actually," Inui and Eji made their appearance known.

Tezuka and Miwako face palmed at the four.

"Stalking… again?"

"No, just collecting more data. I didn't know you were previously a buchou."

"Definitely stalking," Miwako muttered under her breath.

"So it's "Tezuka" and "Miwako" now, is it? No more suffixes?" Fuji teased.

Tezuka and Miwako blinked at the statement. They replayed their conversations and found that he was right.

"Fuji-kun," Miwako remembered something that had been bugging her. "Did you know that I was the buchou of-"

"Nakamura High? Of course."

"Ah, so that's how Tezuka knew. I was wondering since Inui did't even kn-"

"That's where you're wrong, Miwako. Tezuka will kill me for sayin-"

"Fuji," Tezuka glared.

"Fine," Fuji sighed. "But Miwako, just so you're wondering, no, I didn't tell him about your tennis phobia."

Miwako looked confusedly at Tezuka. If Fuji didn't tell him, then how did he know about her condition? How did he know that she was a buchou?

Eji and Inui stared at Tezuka.

This was interesting, Inui thought. But most of all, this was good data.

* * *


	4. Valentine Kiss

A/N: If anyone could provide me with some questions regarding Singapore (about anything), like what you would want to know if you met a Singaporean, I will be truly grateful. It's about time Risaka's classmates are curious enough to ask. Thanks once again!

* * *

Miwako's POV

After a month of settling down in Seishun Gakuen, it was February. 13th February to be exact.

It was Home Economics currently. The girls and boys had split for these two periods, girls doing Home Ec while the boys did Design and Technology. It was stay like that for half a year, then they would switch. Since it was Valentine's Day eve, sensei allowed us to make as much chocolate was we wanted. But when Sensei said 'to your heart's content', I think the amount of ingredients Risaka took did that statement more than enough justice.

She had enough to make for more than two football teams. I raised an eyebrow. "Do you have some sort of chocolate fetish, or that many secret loves?"

She put the ingredients on the table. "You see, in Singapore, I went to a girls' school, so we usually give friends bought chocolate. But since were making it now, so why not?"

"Besides," she continued. "I know that it's usually given to the boy that you like, but since I'm planning to give Yuushi and Chou-kun, the whole team would want chocolate as well. And, if Hyotei gets it, all the more Seigaku, right?"

"I thought you gave up on Oshitari long ago… and I know you like Oshitari, but why Otori too?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean I still don't like him the best. As for Chou-kun, it's his birthday."

I sighed. "Come on, let's start."

As I helped her whip the batter, I started to form a 'Operation : Fuji/Rika' in my head scheme, and what better day than to carry it out on Valentine's Day? Those two are amazingly dense to not see the spark they had between them, and they only know each other for a month. Plus, it's definitely the first time I've seen Fuji place so much interest in a girl, even if she plays great tennis.

After two hours of hard work, we successfully made 20 chocolates that we deemed, 'not burnt'. I popped one into my mouth, but to my horror, it was so bitter!

"How much sugar did you put in?" I asked. "Isn't chocolate supposed to be sweet?"

"Ah. You're of the white chocolate variety," Rika muttered to herself. Well, it's true.

"I like dark chocolate," she replied to me. "And guys usually prefer dark chocolate anyway."

So how to get them together? If it was anyone else, this would be a piece of cake. But we're talking about Fuji Syuusuke, he's cunning, sadistic, manipulative and downright evil. Trust me, he is. Plus, this girl isn't so simple either. She's not like Fuji, but she can get things very fast.

"You are not going to match make me with anyone, are you?" Rika suddenly spoke up from the sink. Damn. I told you she was smart.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I smiled innocently.

She stared at me suspiciously, hands pausing in mid-wash. "You just had this glint in your eyes that all girls have when they plan to try something like that."

"So why Oshitari anyway?" I quickly changed the topic, as I grabbed the last tray to wash.

"Well... I mean. Why not? He's charming, smart, handsome, has blue hair and most of all, he has that really cool 'aura' when he's in control. And he has that manipulative streak that always serves him, so he never fails."

"Doesn't all that remind you of a certain tensai?" _Especially the manipulative part._

"No one in Seigaku has blue hair," she answered. This girl…

"The 'aura', girl."

She thought for a moment. "Fuji? I guess so."

I waited to see if she was going to elaborate but she didn't.

"So when did you start liking Oshitari?"

"If I remember correctly, it started when I saw him do the Higuma Otoshi during one of the Hyotei practice matches when they came to Singapore, courtesy of Kei-chan. I thought it was such a cool move and begged him to teach me. He did, and I guess I started paying more attention to Yuushi then the lessons," she chuckled. "Can't blame me, hormones were taking over."

We laughed in memories of the 'boy-obsessions' phase. "True, true." I nodded in agreement. "Can you perform the Higuma, then?"

"Nah. I think only tensais can do it. But that was what my Faux Phantom originated from."

After we were done with the washing, I stepped back once more to admire the amount of chocolate we made…until I noticed how plain it was.

"No decoration?'

"I don't think they'd care," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "And I'm not about to write some mushy stuff either."

* * *

"Hey if you wanted to get two extremely dense people to confess their feelings, what would you do?"

"I don't know. Lock them up in a closet maybe. Why?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Rika's POV

Next Day – 14th Feb.

As I entered the school gates, the first thing that I saw was Eji's overenthusiastic body bouncing up and down excitedly thanking the girls for their chocolates. He spotted me and waved me to come over.

"Hoi! Hoi! Looks at the amount of chocolates, nya!"

I laughed. He's just like Gakuto when around chocolates.

"Did you make any for me?" He gave me his puppy-dog look. Aww, but...

"After Practice."

We entered our classroom, with Eji begging for his chocolate all the way.

"If I gave you now, it wouldn't be fair to the re-" my explanation was cut short after I opened the classroom door.

I raised an eyebrow. I knew Fuji was popular, but this was over kill. A mountain of chocolates was piled on mine, Eji's, Miwako's and his each. Miwako sat there looking extremely ticked off. A queue of girls was presenting their chocolates to Fuji, who smiled at them politely and accepted them.

Fuji spotted us and waved us over. "Eji, the ones on your table are yours."

"Wow!" But on looking at the three other piles that belonged to Fuji, he pouted. "Why is it that every Valentine's Day you get the most chocolates?"

"Fuji Syuusuke!" came a voice from our right. "How am I supposed to study?"

"Saa…gomen Miwako, Risa-chan,"

* * *

The day went by quickly, quite like I expected. It was soon the end of the tennis practice, and I went into the guys' locker area to dish out the gifts.

"Stop looking at me like that," I told the gaping boys. "I know I'm not supposed to be here, so I'll make this quick."

I reached into my bag and randomly picked out the boxes.

"Ryo-chibi." He flushed but didn't comment. "Domo."

"Kaidoh. " "Fuushh."

"Inui." "Dark chocolate, am I right?"

"Tezuka." "Aa. Thanks."

"Eji." "Arigratou!"

"Taka-san." "Thank you."

"Oishi." "Thanks."

"Momoshiro." "It's Momo-chan," he grinned. "Thanks!"

"And..hmm?" I felt around the bag but it was empty. "Must have left it at home. Sorry Fuji."

"Actually, it's a 76 that Fuji's fangirls stole it." It's hundred percent that I'm lying through my teeth, thought Inui. "So I'm afraid 95 chance Fuji will never receive it."

I sighed. Those meddlesome girls.

"Ah... I'll give you something tomorrow then." I turned to leave.

A pair of hands grabbed me back and pushed me to the direction of Fuji. "Why don't you give him a kiss, nya!"

Huh?

"Yeah, Risa-senpai. Since its Valentine's Day;" Mom joined in,

"Umm..." I looked around nervously. "Fuji, wouldn't like it right?" I turned to him for support.

"You do owe me something…" Fuji's smile went wider.

Traitor!

Seeing no way out of this situation, I reluctantly agreed. After all, it's just on the cheek, right?

Eji suddenly burst out, "On the lips! The cheek doesn't count!"

"What?! Then no way." I backed away from Fuji.

"Risa-chan!"

"Go for it!"

"Mada mada dane."

"97 percent Fuji will like it."

"You do owe Fuji something..."

"Fuussh."

I looked at Tezuka desperately who had been watching quietly all this while. Instead of the usual 'Run twenty laps!' I expected to hear; he collected his stuff and headed to the shower. "Do whatever you what."

Gah. I can't believe it. The buchou. The ever-so-strict, you're-late-run-fifty-laps buchou. He ditched me!

"Risa-chan."

"It's Rika!" I muttered loudly. Why can't anyone get it?

"Risa-chan," Fuji tried once more.

I stood there, ignoring everyone. The door was guarded by Eji and Momo, so there was no way to escape. And what's with Ryoma's 'mada mada dane?'

Suddenly, I was pulled into an embrace, face to face with the ever-smiling tensai. What was he doing?

I could feel my face flushing ten times redder then it already was.

He pulled me closer and whispered in English into my ear, "Act."

Retreating back, he revealed his blue eyes that shone with mischief before tilting my chin up. Smirking inwardly, I understood.

* * *

Fuji's POV

Their plan is way too obvious. Firstly, Kaidoh would have blushed and high-tailed out of the room. Oishi would be stopping Eji and Momo in their egging on instead of standing by the side, looking on in interest. Tezuka, especially, would have ordered us to run twenty laps. Ryoma should have done what Tezuka did, leaving the scene with nonchalance.

If Rika wasn't willing, then I'm not about to force her. After all, a girl's first kiss is pretty special, right? So the best way to get out of this kind of situation is to do it. Or at least pretend to.

Tilting her chin up, I slowly drew nearer while one eye of mine kept watch on Eji and Momo who were guarding the door. As expected, they eagerly pressed nearer. When my lips almost descended upon hers, they were far enough from the door. In a swift motion, I scooped Rika up and dashed out of the door.

I threw a glance over and indeed, they were staring at us in shock. Obviously, they never expected us to do that. Or me at least, to run. And I can't believe it either. I'm actually running from them! Rika is going to owe me a lot for this.

I dashed to the school's gate, with the other regulars in chase behind us. How far am I supposed to go? Feeling a tug on my shirt, I looked down.

'You can put me down, you know. I'm capable of moving,' Rika stated.

"If I do, they'll catch up with us.'

'Well, have you noticed everyone else who is staring at us right now?!"

I risked a glance around and saw that she was right. True, a guy carrying a girl bridal style running for their lives isn't exactly the everyday sort of thing. But Eji's "Hoi!" which came a short distance behind us made me forget about the matter on hand and concentrate on finding a spot to hide.

"Behind there," Rika pointed to an alleyway.

Once safe there, I let her down.

"You do know that you owe me one for this," I told her as she peeped around the corner checking for the pursuers.

"Yeah, yeah. I know it hurt your manly pride," she waved it off. "Gah. Here they come again."

This time, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me off in a direction I had no idea where I was going, since I didn't live in this part of town. We ran for about five minutes, before Rika came to a halt before a house. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a bunch of keys. Fumbling, she inserted the key after a few tries and opened the gate.

So this was her house. It was a bungalow, with a very modern touch to it. As expected of Atobe's cousin.

"Come on," she ushered me in as we heard a 'Nya! Where are they?' in the distance.

I expected the interior of her house to be simply furnished with a classic feel, but I certainly did not expect the people that were in it. The Hyotei regulars were lounging on the sofa snacking whist watching TV. Atobe immediately whipped his head to look at me the moment I trained my gaze on him. Soon, all the regulars one by one noticed their buchou's attention was not on the screen.

We stayed like that until Rika's voice interrupted, 'What are you guys doing here?'

"Imouto, imouto. You should know that ore-sama has the key," Atobe answered, yet his eyes never left mine.

'Well, yes, but I did tell you that I was going to Hyotei later."

"Jiroh's idea," he pointed to the said sleeping pile.

I raised an eyebrow.

"So why did you bring Fuji to your house during Valentine's Day, hmm..?" Oshitari's voice broke the tension.

I looked at Rika who was currently covering her face with her hands.

Before I could make a comment, the doorbell rang."87 percent chance they are hiding at Rika's house," Inui's voice floated.

'Crap!" Rika swore. 'Where to hide, where to hide?"

"What about the storeroom?' suggested Oshitari. "We'll convince them that you guys aren't here.'

'Thanks, Yuu-chan!' Rika pulled me into a door under the stairs, opened it and pushed me in. She closed the door behind her.

It was quite cramped as the storeroom was cluttered with boxes and random things so I was leaning against the door yet we were only ten centimeters apart. We couldn't move right or left either.

I did not like how Oshitari suggested the option too quickly and too smoothly. Something was off. "Yuu-chan" is planning something.

* * *

Normal POV 

'Atobe?!" The Seigaku regulars' mouths dropped in surprise as the door swung open to greet them 'What are you doing here?'

'Can't Ore-sama visit his imouto's residence once in a while?'

"Where's Rika-chan and Fujiko?!" Eji demanded.

"Not here.'

'Oh come on, monkey king,' Echizen drawled. 'We saw them enter.'

'Then you all must be hallucinating.'

Hyotei stared at Seigaku, Seigaku stared at Hyotei.

'They're not here after all,' muttered Inui, flipping back to his notebook. 'What did I calculate wrong?'

Echizen pushed Atobe aside and strutted in. 'Rika-senpai owes me a drink for chasing her around.'

When you mix Hyotei and Seigaku without the presence of Tezuka, it'll end up in an explosion, 99.9 percent of the time.

Ryoma helped himself to a can of Ponta he found in the fridge, and was currently ignoring Atobe who was 'sopshicatedly' asking him to put his feet off the table. Momo and Kaidoh were at it again, as well as Eji and Gakuto. Oishi was torn between the 2nd years and his doubles partner. Oshitari and Hiyoshi were determinedly ignoring everyone else. Taka stared helplessly at the scene; Inui was taking down data... and Kabaji… Kabaji was being himself.

Yup. It was normal.

And oh, did anyone notice that Choutarou and Shishido were missing?

* * *

Rika's POV

"What is that idiot doing?" I growled softly to myself.

Seriously, what was Atobe doing letting them in? Didn't they agree to pack the Seigaku regulars off? Sighing, I leaned away from the door muttering an apology to Fuji who was squashed between me and the door.

But as I stared pointedly in front, I noticed this unusual twinkle that caught my eye. Straining my eyes, I noticed that it was lens… poking out of a box with a towel thrown over... my eyes widened in recognition. It was a video camera!

Suddenly I understood everything, since the beginning it was their ploy to force us together. Nice try Miwako-chan. The closet, huh.

I leaned forward intending to inform Fuji of my discovery, but all I was aware was that something forcibly pushed me from behind and I was blinded by this sudden light. And I was falling?

As soon as it stared, it stopped. I opened my eyes I didn't know I closed and found myself still face to face with Fuji. Except that he was staring beweirdly at me and he had his hands on my waist that probably had prevented me from falling. Confused, I broke out of the staring match to see Seigaku and Hyoutei's members were circled around us with grinning faces.

"It seems that her brain is not catching up to the event," muttered Inui as he continued scribbling in his book, 'Though Fuji has realized he doesn't know how to react to it."

"Here, Rika-chan!" Jiroh bounced out if the storeroom to hand me a polaroid. Since when was he awake? I looked at the picture in hand. It was a picture of me and Fuji… kissing?!

Then it came back to me. Looking back into the storeroom, there was punching glove dangling from a box. Everything clicked. The video camera was used to spy on us as it was connected to the TV, then remote was pressed when I was close enough to Fuji. And bright light was the camera flash that took the moment when lips crashed into Fuji's.

I stepped back and shook my head to clear my mind. I did not just lose my first kiss…

I marched up to Kei-chan who immediately ceased his laughter upon my murderous look. I grabbed his tie and pulled him pulled to eye level.

"You were in this weren't you?" I hissed.

Kei-chan gulped but did not answer. Yuushi pried my fingers from his tie.

"Cool down, Rika-chan." Knowing that it wasn't good time address me as 'Risa'.

My hard gaze softened a little but it came back full force. "I can't believe you of all people were in it Oshitari."

Yuushi stepped back on the sudden ferocity. He obviously did not expect me to react this way.

"I know you don't like me that way, but to force me with someone else is not something I want either."

"Fuji," I turned to him and bowed. "I'm sorry for whatever you went through."

With that I left the regulars' presence in favour of my room.

* * *

Normal POV

The room where Rika had left was dead silent, only to be broken by Inui's pen.

"That's the first time Atobe is ever speechless."

Atobe didn't even try to deny it. "Her parents will kill Ore-sama if they hear of this. I knew it was a bad idea..."

"Inui." Spoke Fuji for first time since he left the storeroom.

"I know that you have the negatives for that picture which you will refuse to hand over. However, should you use it to threaten me or Risa-chan," He smiled wider. "You remember that time involving a certain someone's bandana, don't you?"

"Or any of you," he spoke louder. "If you ever use this against us... that includes you Kabaji, though I trust you wouldn't even if Atobe orders you to."

"Usu."

"Are you accusing Ore-sama of blackmail?" Atobe glared at Fuji.

"You said it yourself, Keigo." Fuji returned the ice cold gaze.

"Wow, he even has dirt on Kabaji, That's something," Gakuto whispered to Yuushi.

"I'll have you know I have more than enough to make Keigo here give me his inheritance five times over," Fuji answered, overhearing his statement.

Everyone shivered. Who knew Fuji was so deadly?

* * *

"Shishisho-san! Thanks for everything today!" Choutarou bowed towards his doubles partner. Not only did Shishido save him from the mob of girls that pursed him during lunch, he had skipped the rest of the day to accompany him when Choutarou confided that he didn't want to be chased around anymore.

Shishido scowled in annoyance and looked away. He was blushing. "It's your birthday after all. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"You didn't have to," replied Choutarou. "Besides, you didn't know until Jiroh-senpai blurted it out during morning practice."

"Even so…ah, I'll get you something tomorrow."

"There's no need," Choutarou inisisted, face reddening slightly. "Besides, you've already given me your time today."

Shishido kept silent.

"Shishido-san?"

"Iie, nandemonai." He waved Choutarou away when his kouhai came too close for comfort. He definitely couldn't let him see his flushed face.

The pair walked side by side to Rika's house. They were supposed to arrive right after school ended, but since the duo enjoyed themselves the whole afternoon, they realized the deep trouble they were in when Shishido checked his phone and saw twenty missed calls from Atobe.

They noticed that the gate was opened so they let themselves in. Shishido immediately regretted coming over when they were greeted by everyone else with scared and solemn looks… with the exception of a glaring Fuji Syuusuke.

"Ano…" Choutarou spoke unsurely. "Senpai-tachi, what happened?

* * *

A/N: Again, reminder, please send in any question that you would like to know about Singapore! Thank you!

* * *


	5. The Team

A/N: I'm sorry that this fic is going really slowly.

* * *

"Tezuka, how is it going?" Miwako sat beside him at the coach's bench. She was done with her matches, and as expected, she won all of them 6-0. She peered at the frustrated student beside her. The said person didn't answer her but instead leaned back and sighed. Miwako grinned knowingly.

"It is because they can't for the life of them hit the ball?"

Tezuka nodded wordlessly. Miwako patted his shoulder sympathetically. It was true. Plenty of girls had signed up for the spots, but only about a quarter of them passed the basic serve and rally. A fraction of the quarter passed the second test which consisted of them hitting tennis balls at cans placed at the other side of the court. Even with that, Miwako totally thrashed the three opponents she faced. And she wasn't even back to her original level yet. She still had a long way to go.

"Risaka got in too right? So that leaves three or two more girls to recruit," she added thoughtfully. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Why isn't Kurogen talking to you?" he thumbed towards the blacked face girl sitting on the benches. "She scared her opponents so much that they trembled."

"Yesterday - Valentine's day," was Miwako's prompt reply.

The captain blinked in half understanding. He left in the beginning of their plan, and what he heard from Inui was that Risaka was pissed at their scheme.

"I guess forcing them together now wasn't such a good idea, huh," she muttered to herself. "Anyway," Miwako dug into her pocket and pulled out a box. "Happy Belated Valentine's Day. It's also to thank you for the past three times."

She blushed slightly. "It isn't chocolate or anything."

Tezuka thanked her and accepted it.

"Eh? Tezuka-buchou is smiling, nya!" Eji suddenly glomped Miwako from behind.

"E-eji-kun!" she stammered.

"What's inside the box, Tezuka-buchou?"

"Nothing," he shoved it in his pocket.

"Eji!" Oishi ran up to them "Don't run like that!" Bowing to Tezuka, he apologized. "Sumimasen Tezuka, Kayuko-sensei requested my help for a while."

"It's all right."

"So... how is it?" Oishi glanced at the paper in Tezuka's hands. So far, only Miwako and Risaka's names were on it. "Miwako-san, I'm glad you took up tennis again." He commented.

Looking up, he watched the match that was played in front of them. Tezuka wasn't paying attention to them, and he found out why. The two girls avoided the ball when it came towards them, dropping their racquets as they squeaked. Every time they missed a ball, both of them giggled uncontrollably like it was the funniest thing on earth. Tezuka wanted to do a head desk.

Badly.

"Enough!" he bellowed, stopping the two girls. "That was enough. You may go."

Slumping back unto his seat, he prayed to the gods for him to find at least two more girls quickly. Fortunately, kami-sama heard his prayer today.

"We request a doubles match," Two identical looking girls spoke simultaneously as the entered the court. They both had light brown hair, waist length, pulled into a half ponytail. "We were paired to play against one another, but we prefer a doubles match."

"After all-" one spoke.

"-we specialize in doubles," the other finished.

"Kamiya Akiko and Kamiya Yukiko, am I correct?" Tezuka read their names off a second piece of paper.

"Sou, Yukiko is the one with the blue hair tie. I'm the one with the white," Akiko stated. "We want to play against the golden pair, if that's possible."

Tezuka looked over to Oishi and Eji.

"Hoi, hoi! Sure! Let's go Oishi!"

_Kamiya-Kamiya pair VS. Kikumaru-Oishi pair! Kamiya pair to serve!_

"Sa, Yukiko. Let's show them what we're made of," Akiko and Yukiko whipped out caps from their pocket. Twisting their hair into a bun, they wore their cap over it. They both looked exactly the same – without their hair tie to differentiate them. The both of them locked arms and rested their racquets on their shoulders.

"Can you tell…"

"…who is which?"

The golden pair smiled. "Playing serious, ka? Then, Oishi,"

Eji and Oishi got into formation. The Australian formation. "We'll play serious too."

Yukiko served a ball and the two immediately started their game. Running crisscross across the court, the two always met in the middle where the ball hit and one of them will return the shot. But fact was that they were twins – it was hard enough keeping an eye on one of them, and both looked exactly the same. Sometimes, they didn't cross each other but it always seemed like it did.

_1-0! Game to Kamiya Pair!_

"Their play style is very dangerous…" everyone watching the match jumped at the voice. It was Inui. "Making use of the fact that they are twins, as well as their speed, it effectively wears down their opponents."

Indeed, Eji's sharp eyesight made him quicker to notice their movements, but it strained his mental power.

"Also, because usually in doubles an opponent pinpoints another, but in the Kamiyas case, you definitely cannot do that."

_2-0! Game to Kamiya Pair!_

The Kamiya's did a high-five. "Yosh!"

"Halt!" Tezuka shouted.

"Nya! We haven't scored a point!"

"It's enough. I don't doubt that you and Oishi will win eventually, but these two have proven themselves for the time being," he heaved a sigh of relief inwardly. "You two are in."

* * *

Risaka was not having a good day. Although she had joined the regulars, she was still mad at the rest for pulling the trick on her. So she avoided Miwako (the person who started it all), and the rest of the tennis team for taking part. She avoided Tezuka because he didn't do anything to stop it. She avoided Fuji because she definitely couldn't face him.

She rejected all calls from Hyotei. And there were Fuji's fangirls who tried to talk to her today. She smirked.

_flashback_

"_Just who are you to Fuji-sama?"_

"_Erm, his friend?"_

"_Pssh," the girl circled her. "As if I'd believe that."_

_Risaka narrowed her eyes. She was in a bad mood, and she didn't need useless conversations to waste her time. _

"_You're right, I'm sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I guess Fuji didn't tell you that we were dating?"_

"_Da-da-dating?"_

"_Yeah," Risaka spoke innocently. "But don't tell Syuusuke. He told me to keep it a secret…"_

"_Sy-yyuusuke...?"_

"_Sou. That's his name right? He told me to call him that," she clasped her hands. The girl had stepped back in shock. This was her chance._

"_Ja ne, senpai," she smirked, carelessly waving her hand back. Is that girl an idiot?_

_end_

Not seeing where she was going, she slammed head first into a pole. "Ow…"

"Risa-chan? Are you alright?"

It was Fuji with his eyes wide open. "I saw you from the distance and you walked right into the pole."

"Yeah, I have the tenancy to drift off. Luckily I'm so not accident prone as I was a few years ago. I bumped into every table in front of me," she laughed nervously. "About yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it," he flashed her a winning smile. "They will regret it." His eyes shone. "They will."

Risaka sucked her lip. This was interesting. "Are you planning something?"

"What do you say we get some revenge," Fuji smiled sadistically.

"Definitely."

The two had evil grins on their lips as they walked on. Everyone on the streets steered clear from them. However, as Fuji formulated his biggest blackmail plan yet, Risaka showed a slight look of disappointment when he wasn't looking at her.

_Were kisses supposed to be that soft? Because it felt really nice…_

* * *

"Miwako, do you have the exam timetable? I left it my table yesterday and don't know where it has gone," Risaka set her bag on her table and took her seat.

Miwako glanced wearily at her. Wasn't she angry with her? "Yeah. Look, Risaka, I'm sorry abou-"

"It's okay," Risaka waved dismissively.

Miwako let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Anyway, here." She passed the timetable to her.

"… IT'S IN A MONTH?!"

"Yeah…"

"I thought Japan would have a slacker schedule but nooo.." Risaka mumbled to herself. "Exams always start when you finally settle in."

"What do you mean?"

"In Singapore, your exams start really early. It's like you feel as though you've just started the school term and then bam, it's exams time. And a few weeks after the exam, another comes along. The worst part is they always gave you mini tests before the actual big one so you're faced with a test week after week. Then they assign you stupid projects during the holidays," Risaka rambled on.

"But if you do constant revision, it shouldn't be a problem right?"

"I don't."

Miwako sweatdropped. "Then do it."

"Easier said than done," Risaka handed the paper back to Miwako. "We still have co-curricular activities, or CCA for short which is compulsory. I would have taken up tennis, but my school didn't have it so I took up sailing. I'm telling you; my Mondays and Wednesday were gone due to sailing, as were my weekends due to tennis training. Then tuition and all that…"

"I see what you mean. What tuition do you have, or had anyway?"

"Math… and Chinese," Risaka chuckled. "Always scored badly in that."

"So you took English, Chinese and Japanese?"

"Actually, English is the first language, I took Japanese as my second, then my father insisted I learn Chinese as well…" she grimaced. "Never had talent for it."

"By the way," Risaka spoke again, curious. "You're smart, aren't you?"

Miwako replied slowly. "Decent grades… at least."

"Then, who gets the highest marks in the class?"

Miwako pointed to the tensai dozing on his table.

"Are you serious?!" Risaka half-shouted.

"About what?" The sleepy said person got up and faced her.

"That you look like that, and you're smart!"

"Look like… that...?" A sly grin came to his face.

"I mean..." Risaka flustered. "I knew you had some sort of intelligence, but you top the class!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Fuji tilted his head in question.

Risaka didn't answer him, but instead addressed Miwako. "You know what I mean, right? Right?"

* * *

Ryuzaki-sensei smiled as the Seigaku regulars, both male and female assembled. "The ranking matches for the girls have ended, and we're glad to welcome Akiko and Yukiko Kamiya,"

"Ossu!"

"Atsuki Miwako,"

"Hi."

"and Kurogen Risaka."

"Usu."

"Our first official match will be in roughly two months. Training starts next week, same days, and usual timings. That is all. Dismissed!"

"Hey, I saw your match against the Golden Pair," Risaka spoke to the Kamiya Pair. "Nice work."

"Thanks," They both grinned. "Your matches weren't too bad either."

"I was… pretty angry that day," Risaka rubbed her head sheepishly. "I don't usually terrorize people on court unlike Aka-kun."

"Aka-kun?"

"Hmm? Oh. Kirihara Akaya… from…"

"Rikkaidai," All the male Seigaku members stated flatly.

"You know him, Risa-chan?" Eji asked.

"Yeah. My mother is a doctor and she treats their buchou, Yukimura-kun. He's part of the reason why I transferred here."

"You seem to be connected very well… Risaka." Inui had his book open, ready to jot anything down.

"Hey, you're Atobe Keigo's cousin, aren't you?" Yukiko, or was it Akiko, suddenly pointed at her.

"Yes…"

"….and you're close to Hyotei as well…" the other twin leaned towards her. "Do tell us."

"Um," Risaka stepped back to allow some space for her to breathe. "Ask a question? Since I don't know where to start."

"First question," Fuji butted in before anyone could speak. "Why not "Risa"? You're always insisting on "Rika"."

"For that," Risaka's eyes glinted slightly. "Ask Kei-chan. It has something to do with the 'sa', and if you understand Chinese, you'll get it. Next."

"When did you meet the Hyotei regulars?"

"Pretty young. As you know everyone in Hyotei comes from rich and influential homes, we've been forced to attend banquets and events since young. Kei-chan always knew Yuu-chan and Shishi and Kabaji since kindergarten, Ji-chan's an amazing tennis player so he joined the team early, Gakuto's been Yuu-chan doubles partner since middle school and I met Chou-kun by accident before he transferred to Hyotei. As for Hiyoshi… hmm, I met him about last year when Kei-chan held a tennis camp and I was here for a company event."

"Then what about Rikkaidai?"

"Sometimes my mother comes to Japan to check on Yukimura-kun, or when something serious happens to his condition, but other than that, he's under observation only. My mother is sort of a personal specialist doctor. I met Yukimura-kun during two years ago when I was here for another event and followed my mother to the hospital that day. The whole team was there, so I was acquainted with them, but I've only met Aka-kun, Sanada-kun and Renji-kun more than four times compared to the rest."

"Hmm, Renji did mention once about you…" Inui commented casually as he finished his note taking.

"So that was where you got my data from," Risaka narrowed her eyes. "Anything else?"

"Yes, just one," Fuji grinned. "But it's for Tezuka."

Tezuka blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Valentine's Day, who did you spend it with?"

"My Family." He stated bluntly.

"After training, Tezuka," Fuji was starting to smirk.

"Miwako…" he said without thinking.

Miwako promptly blushed at the implied answer. "I-it's not what you think! He was training me!"

The rest of the regulars regarded her with suspicious smirking looks.

"Then Echizen," Fuji turned to Ryoma. "Whose chocolate did you eat from those you received?"

"None," he pulled his cap down further.

Eji grinned and snatched his cap off. "Your face is red, nya!"

"Saa, Sakuno-chan would be heart broken if she hears that, won't she?" Fuji advanced upon Ryoma.

"Fine, hers," he grounded out as he snatched back his cap while his seniors laughed.

"Youth, ah, young love," Momo patted Ryoma's back.

"Urusai, Momo-senpai," Ryoma smacked his hand off his shoudlder. "Weren't you with Tachibana's imouto after we left Rika-senpai's house?"

"Eh…"

"No way! Even Momo has a girlfriend?!"

"Kaidoh, what about you?'

"Fuusshhh…."

"Eh.. where's Tezuka, Fuji, Risaka, Miwako and Taka-san?"

* * *

"That, was just the beginning." Fuji smiled to himself as he and Risaka left the gates of Seigaku.

"Oh?"

"Distraction from us for the time being..." he trailed off, thinking of the next course of action.

Suddenly, Risaka was reminded of Oshitari Yuushi. Indeed, Seigaku's tensai and Hyotei's tensai were more similar than she thought.

"You live in that direction right?" They stopped at a conjunction.

Risaka nodded absently, lost in her own thoughts. Fuji grabbed her hands and patted them.

"Ja, Risa-chan,"

"Yeah, see you…"

Risaka fingered her palm where Fuji grabbed. It had the lingering traces of his warmth. Sneaking a peak at the figure that moved further and further away, she sighed. The kiss didn't mean anything to him, so maybe she shouldn't have thought about it that much. As of now, that incident didn't happen, she decided.

* * *


	6. Tough training

A/N: Long wait? Yes. I'm sorry about that but my PoT fandom died. Nevertheless, I'll try hard to finish this fic. There are certain things I want to change in this fic but editing the previous chapters will take a long time, so please take note of the following change from here on, until I finish this fic (long time to go) and start editing the whole story in general. Thank you very much readers!

Risaka will now only call Atobe and Jiroh with the suffix "-chan" for their nicknames, because I realized it too unrealistic for her to use the suffix with guys older than she is. Therefore Oshitari will be called Yuushi henceforth by her.

Any other changes just assume it starts from here on – I can't really remember since I started this fic long ago. Thank you once again and a blessed new year.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Risaka panted heavily as she pushed on. _I am going to die. _Four more laps to go. Four more laps to go.

The selected regulars were doing their daily morning warm up that consisted of twenty five laps around the tennis court. Risaka slowed down trying to catch her breath reverting to a walk and immediately regretted it as she felt her legs cramping up.

"Ahh, stupid lactic acid,"

She was already the last in the group jogging around the court, and she felt that the growing distance between them was getting much, much larger.

That is to say, Risaka Kurogen had no stamina at all.

"Come on Risaka, don't walk," Miwako came up jogging from behind and pushed her to get her moving. "If you lose the momentum it's hard to gain it back."

Risaka just nodded as she knew she would just be wasting her little energy left to talk. Turning her head to the left, she spied Tezuka coming up from behind, and Miwako did too.

"Sorry can't accompany you," Miwako motioned to Tezuka. "I have a race with him." And she sped on forward. Tezuka passed her with a slight look of sympathy but quickened his pace onward. So Risaka was left alone again.

_Dammit!_ She cursed inwardly. Those two were already two laps ahead of her. Feeling frustrated, she sprinted to the start line for her next lap to begin. Vaguely, she spotted two figures down the length of the court moving slowly, probably walking. With much difficultly, she kept on forward until she was a close enough distance that the two of them turned backwards.

"Risa-chan, you're welcomed to join us," the brown haired tensai flashed a smile at her as he nodded towards the person beside him that was dragging his feet like he was ready to fall flat on the ground anytime.

"Ri-ika-chan-an.. he-ll-lo," Eji breathed out as he grabbed on to the side fence to catch his breath. "Don't join (pant) us, nya (pant).. Fujiko is (pant) a slave driver."

"Nonsense," Fuji still kept his grin on.

"I didn't know (breathe) you had stamina problems (breathe) as well, " commented Risaka. She followed behind them as Fuji and Eji started to jog again.

"Risa-chan," Fuji ignored the look Risaka pointed at him for the name calling, "I would think your stamina would be better since you take up tennis and sailing,"

"I'll explain later," was all she could afford as she slowed to a walk once again.

"Don't do that, you only have two more laps to go," Fuji pulled both her and Eji onward, passing the start line.

A few minutes later, all the other regulars had finished the run.

"Mada mada dane, senpais," Ryoma smirked as he walked beside them, taunting them as he took a sip of his beloved Ponta.

The three of them carried on to the last lap. Eji was right; Fuji was a total slave driver. He didn't allow them to slow their pace; if they did, he would drag both of them along forcing them to jog. The worst part was that neither of them had the strength to protest. So Fuji happily carried on.

"The last one that finishes drinks my new special formula, named "The Beginning"," Inui creepily announced from the start line, glasses shinning as he lifted up a glass of clear blue liquid.

"At least it's not a weird colour," Momoshiro muttered under his breath, but blanched anyway. He drank enough of Inui's special formulas to know how this one would taste like.

Horrible.

The trio left running were the ones to suffer this terrible fate. All the rest of the regulars could only watch in sympathy.

Eji's face turned white at Inui's announcement. "Rika-chan, please forgive me!" he called back as suddenly a burst of energy generated from fear bounded him away from Fuji and Risaka and nearer to the finish line with extreme determination.

Risaka watched in amusement, for she was lucky enough not to experience any of Inui's drinks… yet.

"Is it that bad?" she asked Fuji still lightly pushing her along, "It looks normal to me,"

"You can try, Risa-chan," was all he replied.

"Don't call me that," Risaka spotted only one more length to go. "Hey Fuji, want to race? Then you can try that drink for me if you lose, please?"

Fuji stopped and considered her proposal. After all, only one drink had affected him so far, so this one shouldn't be any different. In fact, they were quite tasty.

"Okay," he agreed but that didn't mean he was going to lose. He smiled sadistically.

"On your mark, one… GO!"

Risaka sprinted off ahead of Fuji.

"Risa-chan! That was cheating!" Fuji shouted to the girl undeniably winning this race.

"Fuji," Inui greeted him with the glass of liquid as he passed the finishing line mock glaring at Risaka who was donning an innocent expression. "Your punishment."

The regulars crowded around him as they awaited Fuji's actions. The tensai took it without complaint and poured its contents into his mouth, still smiling as he finished.

"That was qui-" he never got to finish his sentence as his eyes suddenly flew open and puked the liquid out.

"Erm… Fuji?..." Risaka watched with extreme guilt.

Then he stumbled forward and fainted, caught by Risaka on reflex on panicking.

"OH MY GOSH IT KNOCKED OUT FUJI!" Eji screamed as he backed away from Inui. "IT'S "THE BEGINNING" OF HELL!"

The male regulars did the same, while the female regulars knelt beside Fuji who was lowered to the ground.

"Hey, you think Inui killed him?" Akiko poked Fuji's cheek.

"Saa.." Yukiko joined in the poking.

"Fuji.. Fuji.. we have class in a few minutes…" Miwako shook him lightly.

"Inui…" Tezuka rubbed his temples. "No more drinks during morning practice again,"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT DRINK?!" Risaka glowered over Inui as he literally cowered in fear.

"It's Aozu mixed with Iwashi Mizu plus some other…stuff," he ended meekly, seeing the look of pure murder on Risaka's face.

_RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

_Saved by the bell._ Inui thought. "I'll be late for class in approximately 4.35 minutes, see you," and quickly backed out, but still had enough time to pull out his notebook to scribble : _Never piss Kurogen off. Again._

The rest followed Inui's example except for Oishi, Eji, Tezuka, Miwako and Risaka.

"He'll be alright after a while," Momoshiro patted Risaka's shoulder as he got ready to leave for class. "We all do,"

"Let's bring him to the infirmary," Oishi suggested, hauling up the unconscious Fuji by one arm and Tezuka moved for the other arm. Together the group of them headed for the sick bay.

"Nyan, Rika-chan, you should be thankful that you didn't drink it," Eji commented as he gazed at Fuji's back.

"Yeah, but it's my fault Fuji drank it…" She lowered her head, waves of guilt crashing on her.

When they reached, Fuji was placed on a bed.

"I think I'll stay," Risaka spoke up as the rest of them headed for the exit.

"I'll tell the teacher what happened," Miwako nodded with understanding.

"Thanks,"

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed but Fuji still showed so sign of movement. Risaka squeezed the hems of her skirts as she continued to stare at him. _I hope he's all right._

Just then, the tensai's eyes flickered open and Risaka saw the familiar blue that shone. He slowly got up and clutched his head, trying to remember what happened, until he saw Risaka's worried expression next to him.

"How do you feel?" Risaka asked quietly.

A headache was splitting his mind but he managed to ground out a "Fine."

A few minutes of silence passed and the pain subsided a little. Looking around, Fuji noticed that he was in the infirmary, and that he had nearly skipped the whole of first period. _Heck, why not skip it all?_

"Inui…" Fuji breathed out, an extremely dark aura surrounding him, with millions of torturing plans filling his mind as he chuckled evilly. The drink definitely had Aozu in it. _Inui is an official corpse._

"Uh… Fuji," Risaka cut through his day dreaming to stand up and bow. "I'm really really sorry that you had to drink it in my place,"

Risaka felt a hand resting on her head but she maintained her position.

"I'll do anything you want me to do," she added when Fuji didn't say anything.

A pregnant silence ensued and Risaka found herself staring at her shoes for a long period of time, until Fuji's soft voice interrupted, "I'm just glad you didn't drink it,"

She looked up in surprise and saw his mischievous eyes sparkling, and she knew he just wanted to scare her. Sighing, she decided to let this one slide.

"You owe me a favour, yes?"

_This sneaky bastard._ But she nodded anyway.

"Why don't you like being called Risa-chan?"

She blinked in surprise since she anticipated a more… sadistic punishment.

"When we were kids, Kei-chan called me Sa-sa, derived from Risa… but in Chinese, the word "sa" means "stupid". Kei-chan used it for a while to tease me but it wasn't funny anymore when other people started using it," her eyes lowered as she recounted her bad experiences.

"But Risaka is a Japanese name," He replied her in all sincerity. " I think Risa-chan is a very pretty name."

At this, she bit her lip and smiled, feeling slightly heated up. These words sounded so familiar, of course, Yuushi had said it once before.

_Flashback._

"_Risa-chan… Risa-chan… stop running," Yuushi tried to grab the girl in front of him that evaded him with seemingly ease._

"_Leave me alone and stop calling me that!" Risaka turned around to death glare him but failed as tears poured down her cheeks. Frustrated, she squatted in a ball and screamed._

_Yuushi sat next to her and soothed her back. "Don't be so bothered. You know that Atobe never meant it to be insulting."_

"_But it hurts," she mumbled._

"_Ris- Rika-chan, your name is a Japanese name. It doesn't matter what 'sa' means in Chinese. In fact, it's a beautiful name."_

_Risaka eyed him from the corner of her eye. "I still don't want to be called Risa,"_

_End of Flashback_

Risaka looked up and saw Fuji staring at her. "What?"

"You should smile more often, Risa-chan," he grinned widely at her as she blushed harder.

Smacking Fuji's head lightly to disguise her embarrassment, she nudged him to get out of bed. "We still have class, you idiot. Let's go."

But Fuji's words still lingered in her head even after the school day ended. Why did he have such an effect on her, when she knew the person she liked was Yuushi?

* * *

"Inui…" Fuji sang his name as he approached the other. "You won't mind pairing up with me for rally won't you?"

Inui quickly scanned the background for a means to escape, but unfortunately everyone else was already paired up.

"Fine," he gulped inwardly as Fuji shone him his brightest smile, the sweetest but most deadly grin in contrast to the looming aura surrounding him. Yup, it was just his imagination if he saw the devil behind Fuji. Just an illusion.

It was time for afternoon practice and Fuji definitely had not forgotten what happened yesterday.

"Here I go!" smiled Fuji as he tossed the ball in the air to serve. Inui tensed in anticipation, only to see Fuji giving him an expression full of innocence after he served.

"Inui… didn't you see the ball?"

Inui glanced at the ground and indeed, the tennis ball lay right on the edge of the court as though someone has put it there. There had been no sound nor movement in the air when Fuji served the ball. Pushing up his glasses, Inui knew Fuji was beyond pissed.

"Yuu," Akiko commented to her sister as she witnessed this from her side of the tennis court. "Maybe we should leave Fuji-kun out from all our future pranks,"

"Sou ne, Aki.."

What meant to be a warm up rally ended in Inui desperately trying to return Fuji's ace serves and leaving him mind boggled on Fuji data which he had painstakingly collected… which were all, in one single moment, been destroyed.

"No, that couldn't have been right… Fuji is a right handed player but he switched to a left handed serve… does it mean he's like Tezuka and Ryoma? ... The fourth serve was definitely new… What about the disappearing serve… maybe it was modified…" Inui sat muttering to himself, lost in his own world.

Tezuka sighed in exasperation. "That's enough Fuji,"

Fuji merely shot him a look that clearly didn't agree, but covered it up with a smile. "Only if you let me call you Mitsu," he grinned winningly, hands clasped together.

Tezuka didn't bother to interfere with Fuji's plot to get back at Inui for the rest of practice.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun… "

Sakuno Ryuzaki was on a mission. It didn't matter if the person before her was going to reject her anyway, but she had to ask.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun," Nonetheless, she was uneasy talking to the child prodigy of tennis especially when she knew she liked him more than an average classmate.

The said person was currently lounging against a tree under the shade, eyes closed as though he was dead to the world.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" He muttered, cracking an eye open to survey her. It was break time and he didn't appreciate being disturbed by anyone, even if it was someone he didn't particularly dislike.

"Ca..an..canyoutrainmeagain?" She squeezed shut her eyes and rushed.

"What?" Echizhen Ryoma had his full attention on her now and he took a sip of the open can of Ponta he was holding.

Sakuno bit her lip and prayed that she didn't come off looking like some love sick fangirl. She took a deep breath and repeated.

"Can you train me again?"

Although her voice was shaky, but it was full of determination as she stared into the cool and calm orbs of Echizhen's.

"Hmm…" Ryoma thought back of the past time when his stupid excuse for a father tricked him into training Ryuzaki's granddaughter. She needed to stand apart wider, and cut those pigtails, but he didn't really have a bad time. It reminded him of the times he first started out tennis, awkward and all.

"Fine. Saturday, street tennis courts… same time," He added, "and don't be late."

Sakuno blinked in shock. He actually agreed. Disregarding the "don't be late" comment, she beamed in all sincerity.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun."

"Hn."

* * *

Panting, Sakuno sat down on one of the benches of the street courts, praying that she wasn't late. After all, she had left the house two hours earlier, only to take the wrong bus (again) and had to find her way back but losing the way after wrong directions from a passerby. Plus she realized she forgot to bring along her handphone and watch so she couldn't tell the time.

"Ryuzaki," A voice sounded above her. "You're on time." Ryoma didn't bother to hide his surprise.

"Hey…" Sakuno protested weakly when she identified the underlying insult.

"Let's go," Ryoma smirked, leaving Sakuno lightly blushing at his tease.

They headed for the wall at the corner of the courts, and Ryoma instructed Sakuno to start.

She complied.

"Bend your knees a little bit more," he commented.

Amongst the steady rhythm of the tennis wall against the concrete, Ryoma watched her as she concentrated on her game. She had definitely improved since the last time. Her posture was getting more natural and her grip was good. She might not have the best hand eye coordination, but her practice had served her well. She was serious about learning tennis.

"Faster," Ryoma commanded.

The sounds became more frequent but he could tell that she was struggling.

"Don't lean too much weight on one foot – be lighter,"

What he liked about Ryuzaki was that she took advice to heart. Immediately, he could see that she was trying. Although it wasn't easy, but she put in effort.

The tennis ball shot past her racquet as she failed to return it in time, but it was caught by Ryoma who was sitting behind her.

"Sorry Ryoma-kun," She apologized, just thankful that the ball didn't whack him in the face.

"Let's go to the courts," He stood up and headed in that direction.

Sakuno stood stunned. Echizhen Ryoma was actually… willing… to play with her? A total beginner?

"You're slow, Ryuzaki," he passed her a short glance.

"Sorry, coming," Sakuno snapped out of it and quickly caught up with him.

* * *

"Bu..buchou?" Ryoma stopped in his stride when he noticed a familiar face playing tennis in one of the courts. "And Miwako-senpai too?"

The two stopped their game to face Ryoma.

"Hey Echizhen, Tezuka's helping me train," Miwako answered for both of them, a fake grimace evident on her face. "It's kind of annoying when that guy there can just use Tezuka-zone on me,"

Ryoma grunted but didn't say anything.

"Sakuno-chan!" Miwako smiled wider as she spotted the meek girl trailing behind Ryoma. "Are you with him?" vaguely pointing in Ryoma's direction.

"Yes.. and it's not what you think Miwako-senpai!" Sakuno insisted against the knowing wink Miwako gave her.

"I know," Miwako laughed, "It's the same reason for me."

"Urusai senpai," was all Ryoma replied as he got ready in the opposing side of the court. "Ryuzaki, your serve."

Sakuno became serious as she tossed the ball into the air, starting their rally.

Tezuka and Miwako observed them for a while before continuing their game. "Relax a bit Miwako," Tezuka advised.

A few moments of intense playing passed until a very familiar voice was heard down the steps to the street courts.

"You didn't answer my question from that day Risa-chan. About your stamina," Obviously, only Fuji would call Risaka "Risa-chan".

"Oh. Well, I've always relied on adrenaline for tennis matches. I finish games pretty quickly usually. Plus for sailing I sit in a boat. Not much leg work there."

"Maa… we'll fix your stamina problem any- Echizen?" Fuji blinked.

Risaka and Fuji had successfully climbed the stairs and were currently staring at the sets of familiar people in front of them. A smirk found his way into his face when his mind started to fill with blackmail material. Oh, how he wished he brought his camera.

"Echizen! Don't tell me your idea of a date was to play tennis! Sakuno-chan is so disappointed!" Fuji called out, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Sakuno missed the easy lob Ryoma threw her. "Fuji-senpai! We..e're.. no..not…"

"Ignore him Ryuzaki, we wouldn't want to intrude on his date, do we?" Ryoma's cutting tongue replied.

"How about a double da-"

"Fuji!" Risaka threw him an annoyed look. "Let Sakuno-chan practice."

Risaka had taken a liking to the pigtailed girl when Miwako introduced her. Sakuno was one of Miwako's admirers for her artwork. The sweetest one, Miwako would say, because Sakuno always encouraged her when she had a mind-block.

"Hey Miwako," Risaka waved to the busy girl returning a tennis ball that seemed to head for Tezuka all the time.

"Hey," Miwako greeted back, between the exchange of ball. "Do you know how to break his zone?"

"Nope," she replied cheerfully, but just as she said it, Tezuka's zone broke and Miwako managed to score.

"Fuji… leave," Tezuka glared at the tensai whom was blatantly staring at him with a smirk.

"Why Tezuka, I never knew yo-"

"Leave," Tezuka increased his glare.

"Fine, fine, you're no fun." Fuji mock pouted. "Let's go Risa-chan. You had a long enough break."

So the two set off jogging away from the courts.

* * *

Meanwhile… in the bushes…

"Eji… you brought me all the way here for this?" Oishi whispered to his doubles partner.

"Nyan, well, Tezuka doesn't seem like the type to go to the street courts and Ryo-chibi usually plays in his own home…"

"So they really aren't doing anything," another voice appeared beside Eji, scaring him half to death before he realized it belonged to Akiko.

"I told you Aki," Yukiko spoke up from beside her. "Can we please go eat something now?"

"Atobe, oi Atobe!" Another voice came, freaking out the four of the Seigaku regulars.

It was none other than Oshitari. "Atobe, they are just jogging," he sighed as he tried to restrain Atobe from leaping out from the bushes and strangling Fuji Syuusuke.

"But Imouto hates jogging!"

"There's a first for everything?" Oshitari tried, although it was a pretty much known fact that Risaka had no stamina and hated anything to do with long periods of walking.

"And if Imouto wanted to train there's always the treadmill in Ore-sama's house," Atobe wondered. "But the more shocking thing is that Imouto didn't say anything when Fuji called her "Risa"."

"..yes," Oshitari agreed. "That is very weird."

* * *

After much effort and sweat, Sakuno was almost disappointed when her training came to an end.

"Erm.. Ryoma-kun, how was it?" Sakuno fidgeted with her fingers.

"You're…. improving," He answered as they got ready to part ways after the training session. "Though you should cut your hair Ryuzaki."

"That's out of the question," was her steady answer.

Ryoma smiled barely noticeably. "Next week, the same." He eyed her full surprise. "Don't be late."

Sakuno definitely did not expect another training from the prince of tennis. Heaving a sigh of relief after he left, she silently congratulated herself on surviving the pressure Ryoma's presence was on her. But it was exactly the pressure that made her push harder, to not make stupid mistakes or to slack in her stance.

She would just have to train harder to keep up, and hopefully, one day, pass Ryoma's expectations of her.

* * *


	7. Cosplay Madness

Cosplay.

Who comes to Japan and NOT attend a cosplay event?

* * *

_Rika's POV._

Fingering the fringe that fell lightly over my forehead, I took one last look in the full length mirror before I stepped out of the bathroom. My cousin, Atobe Keigo, was in his costume already, scanning me with a critical eye before flashing a triumphant look.

"You look the part Rika-chan," Yuushi commented from the side, his own costume donned on.

"Thank you," I blushed a little. Long hair really did fit Yuushi.

"Of course," my cousin had to put in. "It's top grade and tailored to her size."

It was Saturday and my sleep was disrupted by my beloved cousin who kidnapped me to his house at 9 a.m in the morning. It was a Saturday AND Fuji canceled training so I finally could sleep in. I would have given him a piece of my mind but I was thrust into the bathroom and ordered to change. When I saw the costume neatly folded on the toilet seat, I perked up and got down to business.

"So, mind telling me what's this about?" I shot Kei-chan a clearly annoyed look. I still hadn't forgiven him for waking me up.

"You wanted to cosplay didn't you? I figured you'd enjoy this," he replied, dropping the honorific for my sake.

"Well, yeah. Uh, thanks, but you could warn me at least a day before," I was dressed the part of C.C from the anime, Code Geass. A long green wig made my hair (I bet it was real hair – it felt real), the simple white attire was comfortable on me and gold contacts worked the eyes.

Kei-chan, had black hair this time, different from his usual brown. Clad in the dark purple standard uniform for guys, he also had one contact with a symbol on – He was Lelouch. I nearly snorted. _World domination? Yes, that was so his style. _Yuushi was made to play the part of Xing Ke. He had on a long black wig, the customary Chinese outfit and a sword strapped to his side. Joining in the parade was Ji-chan as Kurugi Suzaku, although, this was a very sleepy Suzaku. Ji-chan was sprawled over the couch in the room, dead to the world.

Kabaji was Charles zi Britannia… I blinked at the out of character-ness. Chou-kun was clothed as Lloyd – must have been the hair, and Shishido went as one of the members of the Black Knights. Hiyoshi was Gino, one of the Knights of the Round, and blonde was… odd on him. That left Gakuto with the part of Lolo. I think.

"RRRIKKKAAAA!!!" a faintly accented voice broke my train of thought and the door to the current room slammed opened suddenly, causing Ji-chan to tumble off the couch in shock.

"Is it morning?" He asked blearily to no one in particular.

"Damn woman, can you shut up?" Shishido winced, covering his ears. The said person merely ignored him, leaving the job of reprimanding to Chou-kun.

She stood before me, pushing Kei-chan out of the way, with the Ashford Acadamy girl's uniform on, together with blonde curls that were definitely natural no matter how real Kei-chan's wigs were, and there was only one other person in the world that could be rude to Kei-chan and get away with it – it was Karen Kawaguchi.

My eyes widened with surprise. "Karen... it's been a while," I grinned, taking her into a hug.

"A while too long," she grumbled back and I laughed.

Karen Kawaguchi was American-Japanese. She had her blonde tresses from her mother, framing her delicate face that was a mixture of western and eastern features, giving her a natural beauty fit for a model. She was the first true friend Kei-chan and I ever had – we met in some event long ago and instantly clicked, but two years ago she had moved to America and we haven't saw each other since.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back in Japan?!" I demanded, sending her the sternest look I could muster.

"Actually I'm back in Hyoutei… and playing for the team," she replied lightly. "It's Keigo's fault here that I couldn't contact you for the past weeks since you arrived."

"Keigo wanted me to meet you on the tennis court, actually, but that would take months," she continued, sticking her tongue out childishly at Kei-chan.

The accused Keigo gave Karen a pointed stare. "Be glad Ore-sama even let you come along," but we all knew he was joking.

"So," Karen took a step back and twirled, "How do I look?"

"Just like Milly Ashford," I assured her.

* * *

"How did Kei-chan manage to drag all the regulars to this cosplay?" I whispered to Karen.

"By abusing his powers as captain, of course," she said deadpanned.

We were seated comfortably in Kei-chan's limo, though my face was pressed up against the window. I was excited, of course. After a while the limo slowed to a stop in front of an amusement park, and when I stared harder, I could make out various characters inside the park.

"Karen! I saw Cloud Strife!" I gushed and tugged at her sleeve.

She sighed and rolled her eyes until I continued, "There's Sephy too!"

I felt myself being squished against the door as she peeked out the window, nearly throwing me off the seat in the process. I grinned at her actions.

Soon enough, our car pulled to a stop and I got out before the driver could assist us. The other half of the regulars alighting from a limo behind us, and I just purely stared at the attraction fair in wonder. It was purely a dream come true. From afar, I could already spot a group in the Ouran High School uniform heading inside the entrance. Kei-chan took his own sweet time and finally snapped for attention.

"Imouto," Kei-chan paused for a dramatic effect, all while bringing us nearer to the gates.

"This is your official welcome party."

Streamers and sparkles burst out in a happy affair just as he said it. I blinked.

"You mean… you organized this?" I asked, clearly shell-shocked.

"Of course," he replied easily, flipping his hair. He pointed to one of the large posters and read, "sponsored by Atobe Cooperation." Which was in large bold lettering. "All cosplayers get to go in for free. Otousama and okaasama say it's the least they could do, and that they want you to visit."

"Sure," I agreed.

"It gets better." He smirked and snapped his fingers.

A familiar j-rock tune started playing. I know this song.

"Risa-chan, turn around," the voice was very familiar too. Of course, who else dared to call me Risa?

Blade Chord by Abington Boys School. That was the song. So definitely, this was D Gray Man Seigaku was cosplaying.

The first person that caught my eye was Fuji. Not to be biased but he was the one standing in front of me. And cosplaying Kanda Yuu the swordman exorcist who was my favourite character helped too. Straight dark blue hair was bound in a ponytail and the exorcist uniform was fitting on him. Mugen, the sword, was strapped to his side. He would make the perfect Kanda… only that he was smiling, and Kanda definitely did not smile.

"Fuji-senpai," Ryo-chibi spoke up from his place next to him. "Kanda doesn't smile. At all."

Ryoma was none other than Allen Walker. I bet he got the role because of his height. I held in my laughter. However he certainly was not keeping in character either, since he was scowling like nobody's business.

"And the moyashi is supposed to be smiling all the time," Fuji retorted, showing his piercing blue eyes and fitting an expression that was more Kanda-ish.

"Che, whatever Ba-Kanda,"

Everyone else raised an eyebrow, extremely amused at the exchange.

"Wait," Karen held up a hand. "Wait just a minute."

She turned to me with a worried look and felt my forehead. "You're not sick, are you?" She questioned.

I blinked. "Not that I know of. Why?"

Karen leaned in and slid an eye towards Fuji. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but did that guy just call you Risa?" she whispered urgently.

"Well, yes."

"Then why isn't he being smacked like you usually do to people when they call you that?"

I opened my mouth to answer but I realized I didn't know what to say.

"Rika-chan, who is this nya?"

The red head was made to play Lavi. It suited him well – the hyperactivity was present.

"Guys, this is Karen. She's my long time friend and she's currently playing for Hyoutei." I introduced her, and they all murmured welcomes.

Oishi was going as Link today, and I couldn't help but think he pulled it off well. Momoshiro was grinning in the exactly same freaky way as none other than Tyki Mikk, one of the Noah clan, with the star shaped "scars" embedded in his forhead.

"And here's Tease," he pulled out an origami of a butterfly to show me. I was impressed.

Yukiko and Akiko were dressed as the same person, but in different times. Akiko had long vocaloid hair –the two ponytails, while Yukiko had on shoulder length hair, but the same dark green colour. Akiko adorned on the white exorcist uniform but Yukiko was wearing a similar uniform, only the edges were red. It was the newer exorcist uniform.

"Pleased you meet you, I'm Lenalee Lee," both of them smiled simultaneously.

"Wow," I breathed.

Inui was next in line, glasses glinting ominously in the sunlight. He was Komui Lee, the overprotective brother of Lenalee… but oddly, the role did fit him. The only thing that spoiled the look was the constant notebook and pen in his hand. Kadioh was next. He was another one of the Noah clan, Skin Brolic, I believe. Miwako was dressed as Cloud, the female general. A stuff monkey toy sat on her shoulder. Long blonde hair covered half her face, but I couldn't help but think she looked amazing as Cloud. She looked much prettier when she wore contacts.

That left Tezuka and I gaped at him. Of all characters to portray, his was just… unspeakable. He looked scarier then ever with the large hat. He wore the golden rimmed exorcist uniform of the general. He wore a half-mask, and long red hair completed the look. I looked towards his hands and discovered "Judgment", that huge silver gun Marian Cross wields.

I remembered how to breathe after a while and looked to my side where Karen was.

"Karen, you're drooling," I smirked and she clamped her mouth shut. She still looked besotted with Cross but didn't say anything.

"Where's Taka-san?" I asked, noticing that he was missing out.

"He has to help his father with sushi making, Kurogen-san," Oishi offered.

"Risaka's fine," I smiled.

Just then, Kei-chan strode in our line of vision and tossed Tezuka a glare before announcing, "Let the party begin."

* * *

_3__rd__ person POV_

All cosplayers had free entry to the amusement park, hence why the characters that were around them were clearly not from the sane world. Risaka stared dreamily at the mass of people in the area.

"…and there's Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin…ooh, I can't believe there's even Jenova here… and Suzumiya Haruhi… wonder if she'd do the Hare Hare Yukai?..." she was mumbling to herself but everyone else either didn't hear it or passed it off as normal.

"Hey, that looks interesting," Karen grinned widely and pointed at a spooky looking house that gave off a very bad aura. Risaka shuddered. She should have known it was inevitable. Karen, along with the rest of Hyoutei regulars, loved horror. It was one reason why Risaka never agreed to have movie marathons with them. Unfortunately, they had, on several occasions, dragged her and locked her in. Needless to say she was scarred mentally for life.

The whole group went closer. The vendor was wearing a skeleton suit, complete with other weird objects that decorated the entrance she knew she'd never want to see again.

"Only two at a time to enter," his voice even, was eerie.

"Sweet," Karen smacked her lips and devilishly smirked. "Keigo, you're coming with me." And promptly swung an arm over his shoulder to drag him in, winking at Risaka. _Thank you Karen_, she sighed inwardly._ For sparing me just this once._

"I bet you're too _scarrreddd_ to go in," Momoshiro taunted the viper, haughtiness clearly evident in his voice.

"Fsshh.. as if peach-butt," Kadioh returned the venom, albeit not as strongly. It was true that Kaidoh Kaoru definitely did not like scary things but to admit it so easily would be a wound to his ego.

"Momo-kun, you can go with Aki," Yukiko spoke up, surprising her twin sister.

"Why?" Akiko furrowed her eyebrows for a moment. "Oh… oh, okay. I'll see you later." She grabbed a dumbfounded Momoshiro and headed towards the entrance.

"Kaidoh Karou! You better look after Yuu or I'll kill you!" was what Akiko last said before she entered the building.

"Wha-.. fshh." Kaidoh stared blankly at the spot where Yukiko was standing a moment ago, only to find her walking away towards the food stand. Quickening his pace, he decided to join her since he had no intention of stepping into that freaky house.

"Umm Shishido-san, do you want to g-" The sliver haired youth started.

"Choutarou, we're next in line," His doubles partner cut him off matter-of-factly. "You want to go in right?"

Choutarou only had time to nod before the vendor lifted the bar and they entered.

Soon, they large group had cleared to a few. Oshitari had gone in with Gakuto earlier, and so had the Golden pair. Ryoma had obviously ditched the group ever since the beginning and Hiyoshi did too. That left an over excited Jiroh high from sugar tugging at Kabaji to go in.

It was down to Inui, Miwako, Risaka, Tezuka and Fuji.

Looking at the apprehensive expression on Risaka, Miwako decided not to ask her to join her. Turning to the three other boys, she concluded that Fuji would be sadistic and try to scare her excessively and use it to blackmail… and Inui as the data man would probably find out something about her that would be of blackmail material, as well.

"Tezuka," she bit her lip. "Do you want to…?"

He stared at her for a second, his gaze even more intimidating with the half mask on and red hair, before tilting his head in affirmation. "Aa."

They disappeared into the door.

"Rika-chan, are you going in?" Fuji asked, blatantly ignoring Inui. His grudges go deep.

"Nope," she replied. "I hate these kinds of things. You guys can go in."

"Risaka-san, you can go with Fuji," Inui said without looking at her, his gaze at something in the distance. He didn't seem to hear either comment from the two other regulars, and mumbled something about percentages as he towards whatever that captured his attention.

The both of them just blinked at the abrupt departure before shrugging.

"Let's go then," Fuji smiled and gently pulled Risaka forward, only to be met by resistance.

"Sorry Fuji, but I really don't want to go in," she took a few steps back, fully intending to spend her time somewhere else.

Fuji frowned thoughtfully for a moment. He did want to go into the haunted house and getting ideas on how to scare his teammates again would be good too.

"I don't like your sadism at the moment," Risaka pointed out the huge evil grin Fuji was sporting. He fully resembled a black Kanda.

"You do realize I am stronger than you right?" A smirk crossed his features before he grabbed her waist and pulled her forward. Fuji sent a death look to the vendor who decided to lift the bar to the door of the house, dragging a reluctant female who had no say in this matter in.

It was then Risaka realized how strong Fuji actually was despite his small figure. He was probably the shortest after Ryoma, and not to mention he wasn't exactly buff either, but this guy actually managed to push her in despite using all of her strength to stop. Then she remembered he practically carried her while running… so maybe this shouldn't have been surprising.

"Fuji! I told you I absolutely HATE places like… this?" Both of them stopped as the room they had stepped into was extremely bright and painted stripes of yellow and red. Hardly what you would expect in a haunted house. Four more doors stood in front of them, all seemingly identical.

"Which one should we choose?"

"The door behind us maybe," came the reply, still sour.

Fuji ignored the remark and pushed her onwards towards door number two, the door creaking open even before he had put his hand on the door knob, presenting void of darkness that they couldn't see into.

Risaka shivered and involuntarily stepped back. She really hated anything to do with freaky stuff and the door was one hell of a freaky door. Fuji entered without hesitation and she figured she should too, after all, being left behind was even worse.

Quietly, the door clicked shut behind them.

* * *

Yukiko happily bought a strawberry flavoured ice and sat down at one of the many benches, only to have Kaidoh Karou join her. She lifted her head in surprise to look at him.

"Kaidoh-san, not going in?" She gestured to the looming building in the distance.

"I don't.. like.. horror," was the meek reply, his cheeks tinged pink.

Yukiko merely nodded and continued to eat her dessert.

"Fsssh… and you, Kamiya-san?" his gruff voice returning back to normal.

"It reminds me of something bad," she answered simply, though her eyes gave way to a darker expression, which Kaidoh noticed. He stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Aki didn't see the scene, but I did," she continued after a period of silence, attention turning back once again to the ice.

"…Can I ask what happened?" Yukiko glanced at him for a moment, not expecting him to say anything. His voice had gotten softer, as though he understood the seriousness of the incident that happened so many years ago.

She kept quiet, debating her answer. He wasn't anyone she talked to much, but for some reason, it made prefect sense to talk to him now. It felt as though he wouldn't be able to judge her; he wasn't someone she was so comfortable at keeping the happy spirit that this intimacy was too deep to share. Kaioh was just a neutral force, and maybe that was what she needed.

"Ten years ago, our father and sister were murdered," she muttered loud enough for him to hear. "Our mother had already passed away a long time ago, probably a year after she gave birth to Aki and me. Aki and I… we used to practice Kendo. Our father had his own dojo, and our sister was the one to inherit it."

She paused and closed her eyes, relieving a bad memory.

"I came home one day and saw my father's and sister's blood all over the dojo, along with their dead bodies. I can never forget that moment."

Yukiko drew in a sharp breath, but no tears flowed. "Aki was still in school at that time, so she never saw it. The police eventually caught the murderer. He was some ex-apprentice my father kicked out after he tried to assault my sister. I couldn't practice Kendo after that, so I changed to tennis, and Aki joined me."

"After that, we moved to Tyoko and are living with our Aunt. We've never been back since."

They sat in silence once more until Yukiko felt a hand on her head, slighting ruffling up her hair. "But it's alright now right?"

"Yeah…" she smiled softly. "It's alright."

There was no "I'm sorrys" she was always thrown with whenever anyone knew of her plight. There was no pity lacing his words, no sympathy, and just genuine concern that it was time to look forward into the future, that the murder was a thing of the past and it was something she couldn't change.

It was ironic how she was dressed as Lenalee in the new uniform, plus short hair. It signaled a start into the future, an end to the past, and that was exactly how Yukiko felt at that moment. She had stop crying over their deaths many years ago. But it felt like she had some closure after reciting all that has haunted her for the past 10 years.

It was odd that the story was told to Kadioh Kaoru of all people, but she guessed that there was probably no one else as understanding as he was under that tough exterior. The way his eyes glimmered told her that.

And she was thankful.

* * *

"Did you want to go in, in the first place?" Miwako glanced at Tezuka after they decided to take door three.

They were currently enveloped in darkness, but a few seconds later, a path before them illuminated. Cobwebs, old furniture, spooky green lights as well as unbearable silence made the atmosphere. The ground was littered with skulls.

Tezuka "hn-ed" non-committedly.

"I don't want to, but I need some inspiration for drawing…" she trailed off. There was something else in this room, and it spooked her. Her heartbeat was rising faster as her eye darted about in the darkness to try and figure out the source of problem. A flash of white caught her attention at the corner of her eye but it disappeared just as quickly.

"Miwako?" Tezuka looked at the female who wasn't paying any attention to him. He noticed that although she kept her ground and didn't scream, but the hand that was trembling slightly told him otherwise.

"I saw something," she hushed him.

Suddenly, a loud clang sounded throughout the room as one of the old photo frames in the room dropped to the ground. Then a plastic light bulb fell right in front of them, narrowly missing them by an inch.

Tezuka placed a comforting hand on Miwako's shoulder, hoping that she won't scream. And she didn't. He frowned, cocking his head to one side, then suddenly drawing "Judgement" to some general area at the side and unlocking the safety. The click of the gun vibrated throughout the air. The room became quiet once more.

"Tezuka… is that a real gun?" Miwako stared at the shiny metal.

"It is not loaded… I think," Tezuka replied her.

Miwako's lips twitched into a smile and she chuckled quietly. "Let's move on then."

The duo stepped onward, ready to face whatever was in front of them, and Tezuka's hand remained on her as they continued.

By the decorations, a young man sat defeated behind one of the old rocking chairs. He cupped his head in frustration.

"That guy aimed a freakin' gun at me! What's next? A bazooka?"

He sighed and pulled on his zombie costume once more as he heard the door creaking open.

"Thank god this job pays well."

* * *

"Fuji…" Risaka refused to move after the path was laid out for them. "Can we please go back? I'll do anything else…"

The place creeped her out immensely. It provided the basis for her ever running wild imagination that something was going to jump out at her. A noise vibrated throughout the room and she held back a scream.

Fuji studied the girl before him for a minute. The idea of scaring her was indeed fun at the beginning, but Risaka looked genuinely scared and they haven't even begun. He shifted slowly and placed an arm around her, guiding her to walk forward.

Then a skull rolled in their pathway and Risaka decided that closing her eyes would be a better strategy. The hand on her shoulder was drumming some random tune on her collarbone and it sent tingles down her body. Her hands clenched for a moment.

"Fuji can you stop moving your fingers?" she pleaded.

"But I'm not touching you…" Immediately Risaka grabbed the offending appendage and hurled forwards, using a twisting momentum, sending Fuji on the floor in front of her.

"Risa-chan.." he winced from the floor, his sword had made that tumble painful when he landed partially on it. "It's a joke…"

Risaka huffed in anger but helped him up anyway. "Don't try stupid tricks like that again," she smacked his arm, drawing a low hiss.

He could feel an on-coming bruise from where he tried to block the fall. She apologized, hands roaming over his body to check for bruises, but gave up when his exorcist uniform was too thick to roll up.

By now she was aware that Fuji was staring straight at her. She tried to meet his gaze but she failed when she realized his hair tie must have loosened off somewhere during the scuffle and his hair was now worn down. She bit her lip and stared at the floor. Her cheeks were burning, she knew, as he looked extremely attractive at the moment – his aura practically screamed beautiful and dangerous, something she knew she couldn't resist.

"Wh-hat?" her voice came out shakier than she intended, but it broke the tension anyhow.

"Let's go," was all he said in a deeper voice than usual, grabbing her hand and pulling her in step with him.

Risaka's mind was filled with confusion. He didn't seem like he was angry… but he wasn't his sadistic smiley self either. She decided it was better to leave him as he was at the moment, since the firm grip on her hand didn't seem like it was going to let go.

* * *

_Fuji's POV_

The bruise at my hip was swelling up, I can feel it. I bit in another hiss as the Mugen rubbed against the same spot as I walked. But there was something else bothering my mind at the moment. _Why do I feel so guilty? Was it because I dragged Risaka in without her own will? If so, why was that?_

I ran my thumb over her fingers as I held them in my grasp. She had beautiful nails, although her hands were slightly coarse due to tennis and probably sailing. An unusual wave of heat collected in my face. _…Am I…blushing?_

This was certainly odd.

Risaka hasn't said a word since she threw me on the floor. _Did these things really frighten her so?_ I took a good look around. There were coffins with corpses, a piano that played mysteriously, broken mirrors on the ceiling, cobwebs about, skeletons tossed around, and blood splattered everywhere. I felt her other hand wrap around my arm and she pulled closer, whole body trembling. _Maybe they really do._

I had this sudden urge to…protect… her. Maybe it was because her beautiful complexion had paled, or that she was clinging on to me like a lifeline that made her so vulnerable.

An evil laughter played via background music, and a figure crashed right before them, shocking Risaka thoroughly. "Fuji… please…" her head was down.

"Wh-here a-are yo-ou goin-ng…." a creepy voice cut through. It was from the figure in front of us. It was obviously some guy hired to do some scaring. His costume, though, was pretty good. It had no face, but its limbs were splattered with blood and it crawled. Disgustingly on the ground, may I add.

I could feel Risaka's muscles clenching - sign that she wanted to run. However, I steered her to walk around that thing in costume. I made sure she walked in front of me, until I deemed a distance far enough, than did I slow down.

"Are you alright?" I asked, surprising myself with the concern that laced with the words.

She would have replied, but a scream took its place. I spotted the ugly figure directly behind us, a hand grappling with her ankle. Her eyes widened with fear, her iron grip now encased my arm. A series of _let-me- go _was muttered under her breath. A random bubbling of anger popped in my chest. Before I even knew what I was doing, the Mugen was out and brandished against the wrists of the _thing_.

"Let go," I ordered, inwardly flinching at my own tone of voice.

_Why was it that I felt so… angry that he touched her? Why was it that it meant enough to actually take action? Why was it enough to actually care? _

The figure immediately let go, causing Risaka to tumble forward with the strength she was putting to get away, but I caught her. The crawler disappeared in sight.

"Thank you, Fuji," she sighed, breathing heavily. "I guess I'll always think of you threatening those legless nurses in my nightmares." Chuckling quietly to herself, she continued. "Or maybe Kanda, actually."

"Risa-chan, it's not as scary as you make it out to be, you know," I eyed her. "That guy was obviously someone who works for this attraction. If you look up, those cracks in the mirrors disguise the trap doors that release things as we walk. The background noise is evidently recorded, and that is most definitely fake blood."

"I know it's all fake," she replied, sighing before she straightened up. "But I can't help but think that it's something else."

We continued on our journey, passing through maze of cobwebs, then a room of mirrors, then up a few creaky stairs, more costume people came to scare us, down another flight of stairs, through a maze, and finally, we made it to what seemed like the end. There stood a tall mirror, one fine line breaking its clear reflection. It was covered in creepy swirls of mysterious symbols, but what was written on it caught my attention.

"Risa-chan, look." I pointed to a messy handwriting on the mirror. It was scrawled with blood.

"…When you see the light, don't let go of the hand you are holding," she read.

On our left side, an opening of light shone through, contrasting with the darkness we were plunged in. Eager, she pulled me forwards, knowing that it had to be the exit, and she was right. Sunlight flooded my eyesight. I could vaguely make out the sounds of the atmosphere of the amusement park as we entered back into reality. Risaka turned to me.

"I made it," she laughed, feeling relived that it was over.

She smiled, eyes sparkling in the sunlight, and I somehow, understood.

_When you see the light, don't let go of the hand you are holding._

Glancing down at our clasped hands, I gave it one last reassuring squeeze before I let go. Risaka Kurogen wasn't as strong as the front she puts up. She needed someone to be there for her, to support her. Then again, the question pops up. _Why do I care so much?_

_Did it really matter why I cared? _It could just be some unexplainable feeling…

_Geniuses don't search for answers. Answers naturally come to them, don't they?_

* * *

_3__rd__ person POV_

Ryoma sat by one of the benches near the rows of the game stalls. A large plush Tara Panda sat next him, while he threw his head back and sipped grape Ponta. After trying all the games in one row, he was tired and deserved a drink. Glancing at the huge toy next to him, he rolled his eyes.

In the last game he had played, was to bat a ball directly in the center of a series of rings to get the first prize. Of course, Ryoma only played it out of boredom, but even with the lousy racket he was given to play, the ball shot through the center so hard that it got stuck into the smallest metal ring in the center. Needless to say, it was a bull's eye at first's try. Impressed, the stall keeper thrust the big soft plushie into his hands – he nearly stumbled from the size – and refused to take it back.

"Ryom-ma…-kun?" a very familiar voice sounded.

Lifting his arm that shielded his eyes from the sun, he sat up properly and blinked. There stood none other than Ryuzaki Sakuno in front of him, hands crossed behind her face as she timidly stared at him. She was decked out in a Lolita ensemble, frills coloured her dress and a pretty bonnet lay on her head. Her hair wasn't in their customary pigtails; rather, it was let loose and draped over her shoulders, showing her slightly natural curls.

…_Cute…_

Ryoma did not want to know where that inner voice came from.

"Ryuzaki," was all he acknowledged her with a nod of his head.

She took a cautious seat beside him. "Tomo-chan, Horio-kun and the rest are buying food," she stated. "Would you like to join us, Ryoma-kun?"

The prince of tennis gave her a side long glance while drinking that clearly said no. Defeated, Sakuno twiddled with her thumbs, not knowing what to say to this anti-social youth. It didn't help that he rarely spoke to her either.

"What are you wearing?" the ever blunt prince asked.

Surprised that Ryoma actually asked something, Sakuno smiled and replied. "It's a Lolita costume. Tomo-chan has a few so she lent this to me. She wanted to come to this…event since it was free. Plus since Ryoma-kun canceled tennis training she brought me here. Ryoma-kun, why are you…." She trailed off, realizing that she had once again babbled on without knowing. "…I'm sorry!"

The pro tennis player didn't bat an eyelash but simply said. "Your question?"

Flustered, she breathed deeply before answering. "Ryoma-kun, why are you in a place like this? I'd thought you would not like these kinds of places…"

It was true. Ryoma didn't like crowded or noisy places, and the amusement park was one that fit into both criterias. He'd rather play with Karupin any day.

"…Team bonding," was all he could say.

Sakuno gave a slight nod but she didn't really understand his answer. Spotting Tomoka in the distance with food in tow, she waved and signaled. Just at that moment, Ryoma crushed his empty ponta can and tossed it into the bin five meters away, standing up to leave.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun, your toy!" she reached over to grab the stuffed toy to pass it to him.

"You can have it," he waved backwards without a glance. He walked a few steps forward, before stopping again.

"You should wear your hair down, Ryuzaki, if you don't want to cut it." And he disappeared into the mass of people crowding at the game stalls.

A minute later, Tomoka made her way towards Sakuno and flopped beside her, grinning excitedly. "Sakuno-chan! Who was that? Who's that white haired boy who stole your heart?"

"Stole my… wait, no! I don't like him!" Sakuno protested, but the blush spreading rapidly over her face couldn't deny it.

Tomoka screamed and pointed to the Tare Panda Sakuno was unconsciously squeezing to her chest. "He gave you that didn't he?!"

The timid girl nodded once and winced again when Tomoka grabbed her by her shoulders and invaded her personal space. "He likes you, Sakuno-chan! What's his name?"

Sakuno buried her face into the toy and mumbled two words, extremely embarrassed.

"Allen… Walker…"

* * *

Inui strolled forward until he reached the person he had been targeting from a distance, clapping a firm hand on the victim's shoulder.

"Renji. It was a mere twenty four point six percent I'd see you here," the data man stated towards his childhood friend.

Yanagi Renji from Rikkadai turned and let a smile cross his features before answering in the same fashion. "It was an eighty six point seven percent that Seigaku would be forced to come here."

Inui tapped his pen on his notebook as he surveyed his friend's costume. Renji had chosen to appear as Yomi, one the three kings of the demon world from Yu Yu Hakusho, a shounen manga both of them enjoyed when they were younger. Fake horns protruded from Renji's forehead and he adorned two extra pairs of fake ears. His eyes were closed as usual, giving off the impression that he was indeed blind.

"So what's your reason to be here?" Inui asked, still shocked that Renji surpassed his calculations.

"Niou wanted to have some fun, so he dragged Yagyuu and Ayaka with him. Seiichi told me to supervise them," the Rikkaidai player replied, pointing at three figures in front of the cotton candy stall nearby.

The trickster had his pure white hair doubled in length, probably a wig, and he was dressed easily in a flowing white tunic. Two fluffy ears sat on his head and a tail protruded from his tailbone. He was most probably playing the role of Youko Kurama, the infamous fox demon from the similar manga.

The two others beside him were obvious too – Yagyuu Hiroshi had a turban-like article on his head that was scribbled with weird letterings, a fake glass eye was seen and he wore a Japanese-style fighter clothes, roleplaying Mukuro, the other demon lord. Akaya was Hiei, a fire demon with the jagan, or third eye, dressed in a black cloak and white scarf, and his hair was spiked up.

"Does Yagyuu know Mukuro is a girl?" Inui muttered, but Renji heard it anyway.

Renji shrugged. "Niou picked the characters to dress up."

Both of them stared at the trio for a while.

"So anyway," Inui started, turning back to Renji. "Risaka Kurogen is playing for Seigaku now."

"Ah, yes. I heard from Kurogen-san when Seichii was having one of his checkups."

"I bet you didn't know that she is Atobe Keigo's cousin," Inui smirked slightly, confident in this knowledge, and he was right.

Renji's eyes widened for a second before it closed. "You have an edge there, Sadaharu," he admitted. "What else is new about Risaka?"

* * *

It was a tiring day out, but they did have fun. After a good dinner of Sukiyaki, courtesy of Atobe Keigo, Risaka found herself in the Atobe mansion in one of the many rooms with Karen. At the side lay a huge banner that read: _WELCOME TO JAPAN, OFFICIALLY. _And a smaller handwriting that scribbled beneath:_ Welcome to Seigaku, we will pwn Hyoutei ;D_

She fumbled with the zipper that released her from the cosplay suit. Her wig was already off – jet black hair pooled around her shoulders.

"Rika… you like Fuji-san, don't you?" Karen suddenly asked, running fingers through her hair as she frowned. "Ugh, hairspray."

"He's a good friend after all." Risaka distractedly answered. "Can you help me reach the zipper at the back?

Karen sighed and complied. "As in you like him… more than a friend."

"How so?" the raven haired girl curiously asked as she removed her gold contacts, putting on her spectacles that she usually wore at home and adjusted herself in the mirror. Karen clicked her tongue and looked at her through the reflection in the mirror.

"You've been staring at him for the past few hours an-"

"That's because he was Kanda."

"-nd you advert your eyes when he looks at you directly. Plu-"

"His eyes are kind of intimidating, you know."

"-us, Listen well Rika," she grabbed her shoulders and shot her a serious look in the mirror. "You let him call you Risa."

"… It's my name, right?" She dropped her gaze to the floor, and that's when Karen knew she cornered her.

"Yes it's your name. It's your name that caused a suspension in your school in Singapore when you decided it was fine to whack a girl that only wanted to friend you. It's your name that had haunted you for years and never did once I or even Keigo called you again. Yuushi-kun doesn't dare call you that either."

Silence fell between the two of them.

"Do you get my point Risa?" The blonde finally spoke.

"Don't call m-" Risaka stopped in mid sentence when she realized what she was going to say.

"Now do you get it? You allow him and only him to call you Risa. If that's not special treatment then I don't know what is."

"I know… that Fuji is definitely important to me like the rest of the Seigaku. Maybe even more, but I don't know. I'm supposed to like Yuushi right? Even though Yuushi rejected me already but I still like him. Then comes along Fuji and suddenly because of that stupid kiss I keep replaying in my head from that stupid, stupid prank-"

"You WHAT? YOU KISSED HIM? WHERE? WHEN? HOW?" Karen almost screeched.

"It's not my fault! They pranked me on Valentine's Day!" the girl in question nearly slammed the table beside them that held her contact case for good measure. She sighed, refusing to say more.

Karen tried to get more information out of the girl but to no avail. She'd have to ask Yuushi then.

"You know," she commented casually, trying to change tactic. "Miwako said Fuji-san has never showed that much interest in a girl… ever."

"Since when were you close to Miwako?"

"Since I told her that her boyfriend was one hell of a sex god, though he's an ice," she stated bluntly.

I whopped with laughter and nearly fell to the floor. What if Tezuka heard it? Or better yet, if Kei-chan heard it he'll throw a hissy fit. "S-so?" I panted for breath. "What did she say?"

"That Tezuka-san is not her boyfriend and he's not that…icey… when you know him," she grinned. "And of course, she laughed for a full minute."

Risaka's lips twitched in amusement even as she continued to fold the C.C uniform, already changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"You know, I thought you'd jump Fuji-san in the haunted house," The American bred continued to persist, eyes still sparkling with determination.

"Karen… just give it up…" Risaka sighed.

"I meant it as he's totally your type Risaka."

"I have a type?" She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know it myself."

"Come off it," Karen scoffed. "You like guys who border on the feminine side, but still have that manly aura, and must be mysterious, dangerous and sexy, but have to be gentle and caring." She counted off her fingers.

"Well he's…" _He did have delicate features… but he was strong and pretty domineering too… mysterious and dangerous is right, he's a sadist. He's undeniably… attractive…_ Risaka mentally smacked herself. _There is a reason why the whole female population in school is in his fanclub, Risaka. You know he's a pretty boy… and surprisingly, he was indeed kind…. in his own way._

"Risaka, did you ever think that you might be using Yuushi-kun as an excuse to cover up everything?" Karen's voice cut through her train of thought.

The Seigaku player would have protested but the Hyoutei player had a hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

"No, just listen. I may not be right, but I want you to think about it. We know that you had a crush on Yuushi but he cares for you differently. Then comes Fuji-san and you are using Yuushi-kun as an excuse to not like Fuji-san. It's like you're scared of being rejected again so you keep remembering that you used to like Yuushi-kun and therefore should still like him, but you don't." Karen released Risaka from her grip.

"I don't understand."

"Basically, you're replacing Fuji-san with Yuushi-kun, or something like that. Just think it over, girl."

* * *

A/N: Yay. This was a fun chapter to write, although it was extremely long since I tried to give a wider point of view other than focusing on Fuji and Risaka. Apologies to those who have not watched/read Code Geass, D Gray Man or Yu Yu Hakuho before, but it was fun thinking about who would fit what character.

I fell sick right on Chinese New Year, therefore this took extra time to get posted. It's a pretty late hour too, so I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading!


End file.
